Galaxies Apart
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: Tie in with my The Last Love story. Darth Vader orders the one Jedi that cannot be killed, be banished by a unique Dark Jedi. When he's dropped into the Witcher's world, can he get back? And if not, will he find what lifted his curse, for his father, here? Slightly vague, I know. Geralt/Triss Yen/OC, and maybe Ciri/OC IDK, yet. Likely a Lemon. Vader, and Fett physical appearances.
1. Prologue

**This has been swimming around, in my head, for a number of months. But I didn't want to go through with it, until I beat The Witcher 3. Now, time to see how it plays out.**

* * *

Prologue

Eredin has fallen, The Wild Hunt defeated, The White Frost has been stopped, and Emyhr believes that Ciri has died. Little does he know, that Geralt, his old enemy, and who was more of a father to Ciri, for most of her life, tricked him. Geralt met up with the still very much alive Ciri, gifting her the Witcher's signature weapon, a silver sword. He would spend the next year training her, mainly in Kovir, as to ensure that Triss was never too far away. Eventually though, it was time for Geralt and Ciri to part ways. Yennefer would even return from hiding, to see Ciri off. They sat around the fire having feasted, and now began to tell stories.

All four had stories to tell, but Ciri's were by far the most interesting. Her time on the run, from the Wild Hunt had taken her to worlds, that no one on theirs could even imagine. One particular story was proof that their world, was far from the only one that was riddled with violence. "About three years before I reappeared," she started. "The Wild Hunt was on my trail again. Avallac'h and I landed on a world, that seemed as though all of it was covered by a city."

"What was it called?" Triss asked.

"I never heard anyone say anything about it's name. Avallac'h however, told me that the world was called Coruscant. We were separated after we arrived."

"Where did Avallac'h land?" Yen asks.

"We landed on completely other sides of the planet. Avallac'h landed right in the middle of poisonous gas. It was apparently only lethal to humans, as Avallac'h himself was unaffected. When he asked what had happened, someone said 'just another Coruscant natural disaster.' That's how he learned the world's name. I on the other hand, landed in a situation that was not any less dangerous, but the danger was more immediate. Also, very strange."

"How so?" Geralt asks.

"First off, I landed in this large temple, right in the middle of an apparent battle. There were men in armored uniforms, holding this long weapons. It turns out they were ranged weapons. They shot rounds that looked as though they were made of pure heat. And they were firing them at men and women holding swords, made of the same thing. I believe they knew how to use magic, because I saw one of them use Aard. She sent three men flying backwards, and was then shot down. One of the armored men snuck behind, and attempted to kill me. I teleported behind him, incapacitated him, then snuck out of the temple. When I was a ways away, I looked back, and saw smoke and fire erupting from the temple. I don't know what the point of that battle was, and I haven't been back to Coruscant since, but I suspect that temple has been leveled completely."

"Is all of that true?" Yen asks.

"It is. It would seem our world isn't the only one that knows a great amount of violence."

Meanwhile, on Dantooine...

It was an extremely dangerous mission. One that he didn't have to take, nor should he have, if he wasn't looking to get caught. Unlike his father, Reid Anselmo had been alive for thousands of years. 3,600 years more, at the least. This was due to him inheriting the same Sith Curse that his father had laid upon him. In that time, he'd seen the deaths of so many of his Jedi brethren. And ever since the clones betrayed the Jedi, with the support of his former friend Anakin Skywalker, on that tragic night, Anselmo considered it his new mission in life, to save the lives of as many remaining Jedi as he could. His remaining brothers and sisters knew this, and thus all knew how to get in contact with him, save Master Yoda, which Reid knew as to why, there.

In the past, when Reid landed on Dantooine, he would land in the Dantooine Jedi Academy ruins, which he cleared the ruble, and debris out of, long ago. Now though, the Empire were guarding the enclave, and so Reid had to land in the abandoned Argo outpost. Reid believed that pretty soon, he wouldn't even be able to land here, because he found Pirates hiding out in it, at one point.

It was an extremely dangerous mission, and Reid was left to find out the hard way, that it was all in vein. He stood over the body, and looked just a few feet to the left, to find the lightsaber. He hitched the lightsaber to his belt, to add it to the other lightsabers that he had found, of Jedi he was to late to save. He always brought lighter fluid, and matches with him, for these missions, just in case. Though he definitely would prefer never to have to use them. He carried the Jedi's body, and found a large boulder. He placed the Jedi's body on top of the boulder, and spritzed the lighter fluid on the Jedi. He then dropped the match on the body, and stepped back as the fire sparked. As he watched the fire, and silently wished his fallen brother peace, he realized he was no longer alone.

He looked to his right, and he saw a lone Dark Jedi staring back at him, purple lightsaber drawn, ready for a fight. "Did you kill this Jedi?" Reid asks.

"Yes I did." The Dark Jedi starts. "Lord Vader knows of you're actions, of how you go out of you're way to help save you're fellow Jedi. He ordered me to bait a trap, and kill you."

"No he didn't. He wouldn't have, because he knows I can't be killed. He wouldn't give an impossible order."

"I'm the one who will prove that theory false." He dropped into the Juyo stance. "Now fight."

Reid shook his head. He took his twin yellow lightsabers, connected them together, and switched them on. He held the front half up, and the back half down. "Let's get this over with. I've more important matters to tend to."

The Dark Jedi leapt at Reid, as Reid dashed forward to meet him. The Dark Jedi would continually, aim for the hilt of Reid's connected lightsabers, but Reid would continually move the blade to where the hilt was, with swift motions. Reid went for a spinning slash, to the legs of his opponent, who back flipped out of the way. The Dark Jedi then went for a series of strikes, all of which were effortlessly blocked by Anselmo. He then blocked a downward strike, that started behind the Dark Jedi's head. He pushed the purple blade away, but the Dark Jedi responded by swiftly executing a 360 strike, that was intended to cut Reid in half. The Dark Jedi was completely caught off guard, when his blade completely bounced off Reid's skin.

"What the hell?!" He yelled. He then had to catch a blast of lighting from Reid, with his lightsaber. He pushed it to his right, and quickly found it the blast was merely to catch him off guard, and barley blocked a huge strike from Anselmo. Barely able to bounce back from this strike, and the subsequent series that followed, the Dark Jedi desperately went for Reid's neck, to decapitate him. He connected, but the blade once again bounced off. "Are you made of Cortosis?"

"It was the curse the Sith laid upon my father. That's why you can't kill me." Without saying another word, Reid disconnected his twin blades, infused them with lighting, slammed them to the ground, pointing right at his opponent, and disabled his opponent. The Dark Jedi deactivated the lightsaber, and dropped to his knees. "Vader sent you on a suicide mission. Must really hate you. And yes, I don't care about the Code anymore, and I am going to kill you."

"That explains why Vader didn't tell me to kill you. He said either capture you," The Dark Jedi suddenly began to use the Force. Not knowing what to expect, Reid reconnected his lightsabers. and held the twin blades in front of him, for defense. Suddenly, a red ball appeared from the Dark Jedi's hands, of pure Force Energy. He raises his hands, and the ball enlarges, and engulfs them both. "... or banish you." Seconds later, Reid and the Dark Jedi both disappear, into a portal, as the red ball shortens, and then disappears along with both men.

* * *

 **This will either be a massive success, or complete failure. I'll let y'all be the judge.**


	2. In a Strange World

**This story idea came up from the statement from Kreia/Darth Traya. She said that "Nothing is impossible, with the Force." If that's true, then there must be a way to learn to control time and space, to travel across worlds, and even galaxies. I forgot to put those thoughts in the last chapter.**

* * *

In a Strange World

Though it was a time that the four didn't want to end, Geralt, Ciri, Triss, and Yen had to douse the fire, and turn in for the night. The next morning, it was time to go their separate ways. It may or may not be the last time they see each other, definitely not in the case of Geralt and Triss, but all four would be going their separate ways, for some time. Or so they thought.

An hour after all four were awake, a Koviri citizen approached Geralt and Ciri, rather rapidly, seeking the help of the two Witchers. "Master Geralt, Miss Ciri!" He says, while trying to catch his breath. "Is it true that the two of you are going to be leaving Kovir today?"

"Only I am." Ciri says. "Geralt will be living here, from now on."

"Would the two of you be willing to take on one last contract together?"

Geralt looks at Ciri, who looks back at him, and they nod to each other. "What are we hunting?" Geralt asks.

"A monster with the body of a lion, but with wings, and even a beak. It's called a Griffin, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Did you get a good look at it?"

"No, I didn't. I'm the sole survivor of the last of the Griffin's attacks. We were just simple merchants. My... my brother was among us. Please Witchers. I managed to bring the 750 crowns we brought with us. It's all yours, if you bring me the Griffin's head."

"Have the authorities also place a contract on the Griffin's head?" Ciri asked. Geralt smiled at her initiative.

"They did." He pulls out a paper, as he says this. He hands it to them. "1,500 crowns. The authorities are really tired of the Griffin's attacks."

"We'll start by where you're cart was ambushed. Which way, and how far?"

"To the Southeast, a couple of miles outside the city. The cart is still on the beaten path... along with the corpses."

"Then we'll find them with ease." Geralt stated.

"We will avenge you're brother." Ciri tells the man.

"Thank you, Master Witchers. Thank you." The man then walks away.

Geralt turns to Triss, and Yen. "You two want to come with us?" He asks.

They look at each other, with a look that basically says, "Why not?" and nod their heads at Geralt. The group of five then all make their way outside of the city walls, and arrive at their destination, forty minutes later. Once their, they take in the bloodbath.

It was a similar sight as what Geralt and Vesemir saw, at White Orchard, when the Griffin there attacked a travelling merchant. Geralt and Ciri both take a closer look at what they see, while Triss and Yen try to find some sort of trail. "Apart from their mortal wounds, all of the bodies appear to be intact." Ciri says.

"Save this horse." Geralt adds, referring to the corpse of one of the horses, whose head has been torn clear off. "Strange behavior for a Griffin. Mutilate the corpse, and leave it behind?" As he looks over to see the head a few feet away. "Unusual to find a Griffin that kills just for sport." He concludes.

"That makes any monster even more of a threat." Triss chimes in.

Yen finishes looking around, then speaks. "No blood trail to follow, not even a feather lying around."

All are then alerted by the sound of lightning. However, when they all look up, they see a completely clear sky. As for the sound itself, as it continues, they notice that it seems to be coming from a specific point. The group all headed toward the source of the sound.

At the source...

The same sphere of red Force energy that made Reid Anselmo, and his Dark Jedi adversary, disappear from not only Dantooine, but their very galaxy, now appeared in a clearing outside some city walls. It carried the two Force users with it, and also left Reid quite disoriented. As for his adversary, apart from the wounds received at Anselmo's hands, he was steady. Rather than shrinking this time, the sphere simply disappeared, leaving behind both men. Reid dropped down to one knee, and was unable to get back to both feet at the moment.

It was at this point, that the two Witchers, accompanied by the two sorceresses, arrived on the scene, to witness this new development. They saw both men, one appearing to be no more than twenty-five years of age. As for the other, he not only looked to be aged, but his skin looked paler than Geralt's. The most surprising part, was what the younger man held in his right hand. A weapon that matched the on from Ciri's tale, from last night, switched on, with yellow blades emerging from each end. "Banishment was a surprise order." The older looking man started. "But now, I see why Lord Vader gave it to me. With you stuck in this galaxy, the Jedi have lost their one saving grace. Enjoy eternity. Get used to sensing the death of Jedi."

The older looking man then raised his arms, and called up a sphere, that appeared to be made of red lightning. He proceeded to levitate into the air, as to ensure that the younger man wouldn't be able to bring him down. A smart move, as the younger man managed to get back to his feet, and he dashed after his adversary, as the sphere began to engulf the man within it. Right as the sphere had the man's body fully within it, the younger man leapt at the sphere, which shrunk into nothing, seconds before the younger man could enter it. He landed back on the ground, on his feet, and was clearly angry. He slammed an end of his weapon into the ground, leaving it upright. "Dammit!" He ran his hand through his brown hair. He didn't have time to let the facts sink in, at this moment.

Geralt and Ciri looked up, to see the Griffin they were hunting. It must have seen the red sphere, and gotten curious. It didn't find the older man, but it did find the some-could-say alien young man. Geralt and Ciri stood up, drawing their silver swords. However, when the young man yanked his weapon out of the ground, and held it in his right hand, holding his left hand out, they decided to watch, to see if he could take it down on his own. They would intervene, if need be. The Griffin stares the man down, roaring at him, then charges at him. The man responds by switching his weapon off, the putting his hands in front of him, and blasting the Griffin, with lighting from his fingers. The Griffin writhed in pain, but keeps moving, only walking this time. When the beast was close enough, the man then reignites one half of his weapon, sidesteps to the Griffin's right, and lopped of it's head.

As Reid looks down at the corpse of the beast that attacked him, he couldn't help but think to himself out loud. "Almost four thousand years since I was born," He starts. "Never seen a beast like this." He disconnects his blades, after switching them off, and hooks them back onto his belt.

Whoever this stranger was, he just made every Witcher that ever lived look bad. Geralt's quickest Griffin fight was over two minutes. This man just took this Griffin, which as it look from where they are, appears to be a Royal Griffin, down in a little more than ten seconds. The two Witcher's sheathed their swords, and the group of four stepped out of hiding, and approached the stranger. He looks up at them, as they approach. "This beast isn't an endangered species, is it?" He asks the group.

"No," Geralt starts. "But they are a danger to any species that's not one of their own."

"And this one was targeting domesticated animals, and sentients, coming and going from the city of Kovir." Ciri adds. "They owe you."

"Geralt," Triss starts. "Maybe you should let him take the coin?"

"I don't have a problem with that." He looks at Ciri. "What about you."

"He'll need it more than me, at this point."

"Coin?" Reid chimes in, a bit confused.

"Crowns to be more precise. What passes for currency here. Do you want to take the reward?"

Reid nods his head, then looks down, somewhat sad. "I'm probably gonna need it."

* * *

 **Out of curiosity, the world that Geralt and the others live on, is it called Earth, or does it have it's own name. I don't know for sure, and I'm curious if anybody knows.**


	3. Jedi Meets Witcher

**Out of curiosity, was I the only one who had the urge to stand and clap, and also follow through on it, when I finished the Witcher 3? It just, to me at least, felt so necessary. Kinda like when I finished the first Knights of the Old Republic game. Let me know you're thoughts. Whether it be in a review, or a P.M.**

* * *

Jedi, Meet Witcher

Immediately after killing the Griffin, they took the stranger back to Geralt and Triss's home, in Kovir. While Geralt and Ciri went off to collect the coin, for the Griffin's head, to give it to the newcomer, who earned it. Ciri recommended the sorceresses check his vitals, as she remembered her first time travelling through space via a portal. After they were through, Yennefer looked the man in the eyes. "How do you feel?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "Can't see a whole lot of color right now, but that's fine. Been through a lot worse."

"That was you're first time in a portal, right?" Triss asks.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yennefer asks again.

He looks her back in the eyes. "Appreciate the concern. But I'll be fine."

An hour before sundown, Geralt and Ciri finally returned to the fire outside Geralt and Tiss's home. Geralt takes a seat, next to Triss, and Ciri hands the sack of coin to the man who killed the Griffin. "So," Geralt starts. "Who are you?"

The stranger looks into the fire for a brief moment, a lost expression on his face, sighs, then looks back up at the others around the fire. "My name is Reid Anselmo." He says. "And I'm from a different galaxy then you."

"Are you from a world called Coruscant?" Ciri asked.

"N-no I'm from a world called Tython." Reid responds. "But I did live on that world for over a tho... well, a long time." He then looks at Ciri, with a puzzled expression on his face. "How do you know about it though?"

"That stranger that dropped you off here, isn't the only person in the universe that is capable of such travel." Curiosity getting the better of Ciri, she had to ask the question. "When I saw Coruscant, I saw armored troopers, shooting heat out of guns, shooting at others using swords similar to yours. They were in a sort of temple. What was all of that about?"

Reid let out a hard sigh. He knew there was no harm in them knowing, but the tale was a difficult one to tell. "I represent an Order of individuals. Individuals that had helped the Republic, my Galaxies government, protect all individuals in Republic space. The Republic itself, was over 20,000 years old, and my Order, known as Jedi, were only a few hundred years older. Recently, all of that history, and kinship went up in smoke, as The Republic was transformed into the Empire. The Chancellor became the Emperor. And the Emperor's first order in his new position, was have those same armored men that you saw turn on the Jedi they once fought alongside, and nearly send the Jedi into extinction. So few of us remain."

"The man who dropped you on our world," Geralt started. "Who was he?"

"I don't know his name. But I know he's either a Sith, or Dark Jedi. Considering that in these modern times there are usually only two Sith, I'd say he has to be a Dark Jedi."

"Sith?" Triss starts. "Dark Jedi."

"The polar opposites of my Order. Whereas we Jedi seek peace in the galaxy, and wish it to be ruled by freedom, the Sith and Dark Jedi would enslave it, and rule it themselves. And any opposition they had, would be eradicated, without even the slightest hint of mercy.

"And they teach you magic, as part of you're training as well?" Yennefer asks.

"Magic?" Reid says, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ciri says she saw a Jedi us Aard, which sent several of the armored men flying." Geralt chimed in.

"I used something else entirely. I used something called the Force. And due to the fact that I recognize that not everyone believes in the Force, I only explain it to the younglings the Order recruits."

"I take it that the man that dropped you here, used 'The Force' to do it?"

"Yes. And as a mortal enemy of his order, that no one has been able to either capture, or kill, banishment was a clever option."

"A mortal enemy perhaps," Ciri started. "But dropping you into an entirely new galaxy? That's very harsh, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes, but I'm more concerned with the fact he was able to do it. No Dark Sider should have that kind of power. But as to him doing it, I can't say I blame the Sith for taking that kind of desperate measures after me."

"It doesn't upset you?" Geralt asks.

"Course it does. Up until now, I was the only back up, and surviving Jedi had any chance of counting on. Especially now that the Empire has issued a bounty on any of us, dead or alive. But that's... not the only reason." Reid briefly thought against telling them this part of his story, but just like with the story of Order 66, he found no harm in telling them. "Ah fuck it. It'll take some explaining, but I can still tell you."

"Go on." Geralt stated.

"Being a Jedi, well, it's essentially the family business. My father and my mother, Randy and Satele, were both Jedi. Mom even went on to become the Order's Grand Master, the equivalent of the Order's leader. Dad was... a lot older then mom."

"I'll take a guess. By twenty years?"

"Not even close. More like by at least five hundred years."

"Do Jedi usually live that long?" Geralt asks.

"Depends on the species. Humans? No."

"Then how did you're father live so long?"

"The Sith laid a curse on him." Reid responds, with disgust evident in his voice. "He was sent on a mission that would send him on the outskirts of their territory. The last thing that either he, or the Jedi High Council ever expected, was for him to be captured, that far away from the Sith Empire's capital world. But he was. They brought him to where they brought all Jedi prisoners, at that time. Not to the capital world, but to the ancient Sith home world of Korriban." He paused for a moment, staring into the fire, to gather his thoughts. This was after all, a direct cause of his own long existence. "They tortured him. Used the Force's darker side to ravage his mind, did everything they could to turn him into their own personal agent. But nothing that they tried worked."

"Did they kill him?" Triss asks.

"You'd think they would, but they didn't. After months of torture, when they realized they couldn't break Randy Anselmo, they laid a curse on him instead. The exact words of the curse were: 'Lest you find love that lasts, you shall watch aught else perish, 'till the galaxy dies. It's meaning: Unless my father found a love that lasted a life time, he would be incapable of dying, even from old age. It took him over five hundred years to find the right woman, and it was only until he asked the Council if he could try another Jedi."

"Why did he need permission to do that?" Yennefer asks.

"The point of the curse was for the Sith to send the Jedi a message of contempt. Our Code strictly forbids marriage, with the exception of one particular species, which has a hard time with reproduction, and two Jedi who have been in the Order, since they were children. I believe that's why my father was allowed to marry my mother, because both were in the Order since before they were ten. I suspect I was never meant to be born, but I was. And my father found out the hard way, that the curse that was laid on him would be inherited by any children that he had. But I don't resent him for that, because that would make me a hypocrite."

"You have children?" Ciri asks.

"Two. A daughter, her name was Kiara, who passed away, some time ago. Married a senator. Good man he was. And I also have a son, name is Garrus, still alive. Both are from the same marriage. My daughter was daddy's little girl. My son however... he hates me." Reid's expression shows his regret. "I can't say I blame him."

"How long did they live?" Geralt asks.

"Kiara was a couple hundred years younger than my father, when she passed. All of her marriages lasted some time, but when they divorced, she looked like she was twenty-five all over again, and she had to start all over. Garrus is 870 years old, and... he's been a Dark Jedi for the 700 of those years. So now, he hates me because I'm a Jedi, and because it's pretty much my fault that he can't die."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Exactly 3,561 years old. My father was 584 years, when he died." He stops, to look upon all the other faces, that sit around the fire. "Doesn't look like that much of a shock to any of you."

"You aren't the only one who's a part of an Order." Triss says.

"I'm a Witcher." Ciri starts. "Geralt is as well, and he taught me everything I know."

"Triss and I are both Sorceresses." Yennefer adds. "We are both capable of using magic, for all manners of things, not limited to combat purposes, laying or lifting curses, and enhancing the physical capabilities of ourselves, or others."

"A Witcher on the other hand," Geralt starts. "We're monster slayers for hire. We use a steel sword for if we encounter wild animals, or are attacked by humans. The silver sword is for monsters, like the Griffin you slew, this morning. We use a select few of the powers that sorceresses use, along with our blades, to kill any monster that has a price on it's head. We never work for free, in any scenario, except for personal ones." Triss smiles at that, reacting to the last part of Geralt's sentence, by resting her head on Geralt's arm, making him smile.

Yennefer catches this out of the corner of her eye, and has a bit of sorrow on her face. She continues. "Sorceresses and Witchers have one more thing in common, besides magic. Through our studies, and training, a Sorceress has her life span extended. Or a Sorcerer, to be fair."

"And as for Witchers, before we become full fledged Witchers, we are given mutations that strip us of emotions, and expand our life spans." Ciri says. "Though, I was never given such mutations."

"Why's that?"

"We stopped training new Witchers, before I completed her training. That included mutations. And because of her natural powers, I didn't think that any of it was really necessary."

"Well, at least you all can die. Believe me, being an immortal is not what it's cut out to be."

Nothing else could really be said to follow that up. The five sat around the fire, for ten minutes before they spoke again. "Ciri could send you back," Yennefer begins. "But I have to admit, I'm curious to see what it's like where you're from."

"I think we all are." Triss adds.

"I'd only be able to take one person with me. The only person who may be able to help me transfer us all, is Avallac'h."

"Then we need to find some way to get in contact with him."

"I'll check with the other mages, tomorrow morning." Triss says. "If they can't help us, then we may need to check with Philippa, Rita, and Fringilla."

"And I'd best miss that meeting, since they think I'm dead." Ciri states.

"Hey," Reid interrupts. "Whatever you guys gotta do, and whether you want to come or not, I appreciate you guys helping me get back home."

"It's no problem." Geralt responds. "You don't deserve what they've done, dropping you here, like this."

"Get some rest."Ciri starts. "Believe me, the first time you go through a portal it drains you."

"There's a bed waiting for you in the guest room of our home." Triss starts. "It's the first room to the left."

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow." Reid says, as he walks into the house.

* * *

 **That took longer than expected. Damn stomach bugs.**


	4. The Truth in the Force

**This next chapter will continue to give you an idea on what this character I got in this story, is like. Story progression will continue in the next chapter.**

* * *

The Truth in the Force

As the dreams turned into memories throughout the night, Reid woke up with a major headache. Before opening his eyes, he used the Force to relax his head, letting out a sigh of relief, as it faded away. He gets up out of bed, looking around, and that's when he remembers. He's been banished to not only an entirely new world, but an entirely new galaxy. But thankfully, he is also not alone, and the group of people he first meets here, may know a way to get him back. The only problem that Reid has, is that he doesn't think very optimistically any more. The death of most of the Jedi, and the bounty that is out on any remaining Jedi, has seemingly stripped him of his ability to think positively. But only time would tell if he would ever be able to return.

Reid takes a moment to rub his eyes, and then pulls his lightsabers into his hands. Still feeling a bit strange, and even a little weak, Reid gets down onto his knees, putting his lightsabers on the ground, in front of him, and starts meditating. Letting the Force flow through him was exactly what he needed to put his mind at ease, though he couldn't help but wonder how exactly how Geralt, and his friends thought they would get him back home. He's interrupted from his trance, by the sense of a presence, joining him in the house. Tuning back into the world enough to feel those around him, Reid realized that it was the woman named Yennefer, who joined him. "Jedi meditate just like Witchers." She said, loud enough that he could hear her.

"Witchers meditate, eh?" He responds, catching her off guard.

"Strange. When Geralt meditates, he doesn't speak. It makes him lose his trance."

"Used to be the same with me." He says, still with his eyes shut. Half of Reid was entirely immersed in the Force, while the other half was a part of the world. "But with how long I've lived, I can hold a trance for days, and have as many conversations as I want, while I am meditating."

"Impressive. A mage usually needs to have complete concentration, when he or she uses magic, or we will end up breaking the spell. Not all spells work like that, but the majority require our utmost attention. The same can be said for when Geralt, and other Witchers kneel down, to meditate."

"Jedi healing techniques, and powers of a similar manner require complete concentration. Not all powers, like Force Lightning, can be used at the spur of the moment."

Yennefer nods her head, listening intently. She found Jedi to be rather interesting. "What's it like? Being a Jedi?"

"That question has two answers. What it's like now, and what it was like in the past."

"Tell me both."

"Now, being a Jedi means always being on the run. Never staying in one place, for too long, not trusting others. Any good that we do is the little things, that won't draw a massive amount of attention to ourselves. I've done things like chasing down a pickpocket, to rescuing people from a burning building. The things that an unsung hero would do. It was the only good I could do. If I was ever caught, knowing how sick of a bastard Emperor Palpatine is, he'd send me to some desolate, barren world, string me upside down, and leave me there for eternity."

"He's that evil?"

"Worse actually."

She takes a moment to take that in. "What about what it was once like?"

"The Jedi were the Order that the Republic turned to, whenever they had a problem they can't solve on their own. Not just them, but the majority of the galaxy as well. We were negotiators, peace keepers first, and warriors second. We were trained to fight, but we were taught that we must find a peaceful resolution to every situation, before resorting to violence. Because of our history, and our reputation, many planets in the Republic, as well as the higher ups of the Republic, more or less worshiped us. Other planetary governments respected us. And the people would rather have our help, than anyone else's."

"Sounds like some people probably believed you were Gods."

Reid chuckles. "I noticed that a time, or two. But we were far from Gods."

"Why do you fight the Sith? You talked a bit about the light and dark sides, of the Force. You said that the Jedi follow the light, and the Sith follow the dark."

"I'll get to that in a bit. But Jedi fight the Sith, because of the cliché good versus evil type of thing. I've said this before, but the Sith seek dominion of the entire galaxy, and we Jedi are the only hope the Republic has, of fighting the Dark Side of the Force. The Sith have at long last succeeded, infiltrating the Republic from within, and turning the best of us to the Dark Side. And that man murdered so many, in one night. They... all those deaths... they still haunt me as I try to sleep at night. I can literally hear their screams, their dying words. So many Jedi, dying all at once... it was terrible. And when you feel the Force, and you call all of those men and women you're brothers, and sister, you feel like someone is repeatedly stabbing you in the heart. Now the Republic is no more, replaced by the Empire. And as for the Jedi, anyone who brings one of us in, would be set for life. That's why I don't talk to others much, and do the best I can possibly do, at all times, to keep the fact that I'm a Jedi hidden." Reid pauses for a moment, and breathes in and out, heavily, through his nose. "Not that it matters, anymore."

"We'll get you back home."

"Don't take this wrong way, but I'll believe it when I see it. I don't have much capacity for hope, any more."

"You said you'd get back to the light and dark sides of the Force."

"Right. The Jedi teach that the light is the purest form of the Force. We see the Force as the reason why life in the universe exists. We believe it has it's own will, that it has a plan for us all. We have sworn ourselves to it's service, and seek to vanquish it's Dark Side, seeing said Dark Side as the evil in the galaxy. We even have a code, as do the Sith. We believe in this code: That there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"I assume you do not know the Sith Code."

"You would be wrong. I was once a Sith, a long time ago. But that's a story that I don't tell to just anyone. But anyway, the Sith believe that only the strong may rule. As such, anyone could challenge the Dark Lord of the Sith, for his title, in ancient times. But the Sith Order was reimagined by a man named Darth Bane, long ago. Now only two Sith rule. For a thousand years, we all thought they were dead. When we discovered how wrong we were, it was too late. The Sith's code: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me."

"That sounds rather cynical."

"Very. But, if I'm being honest with you, I follow neither code. I can be called neither a Jedi, nor a Sith. The Order would surely agree with me. Most refer to me as a Gray Jedi."

"Someone who walks a fine line between both paths?"

"Exactly. I was a member of the Order, but I was never given an apprentice to train, as the Council didn't want me to teach a student my ideals. I was never allowed to become a High Council member myself, due to the fact that I was nothing short of a maverick. They respected me immensely, and Yoda was a great friend of mine, but they wouldn't allow me a seat. That was fine though. Like my father before me, I didn't really want one. I would just spend centuries, watching other Council members wither away eventually. I was never fully adherent to the Jedi philosophy, when I rejoined the Order, but I was never a servant of the Sith. I never followed the Jedi code. I instead followed the Gray Jedi's code."

"I get the feeling that this code will be wiser than both of the others."

"I believe it is, but I've no doubt that both sides would disagree with me. 'There is no Dark, nor Light. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance. There is no good without evil, yet evil must not flourish. There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. Chaos, yet order. I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance. I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way. I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance. I am a guardian of balance. I am a Gray Jedi.' This is the code I follow. The Jedi code just doesn't mean as much to me, as it did when I was younger. Plus, sometimes, for the best results, whatever needs to be done, is what needs to be done. The Jedi never really did understand that, very well."

"I agree with that code. So often people prefer to hope that things get better, when if they simply took the proper action, they could end up making them better, on their own."

"Exactly."

Yennefer takes a look out of a window, and sees Geralt and Triss returning. "They're here. Hopefully with a way to get you back home."

Reid opens his eyes, completely ending his trance. He hooks his lightsabers to his belt, and rises to his feet. "I won't hold my breath." He starts to walk toward the door, but stops in front of Yen. "But thank you nonetheless, Yennefer." He then continues back toward the door, and smiles both when he walks away, and when he holds the door for her. She had to admit, this man had her rather curious.

* * *

 **So, I know I said no Star Wars characters would actually appear in this story, but I've changed my mind. I've decided that Boba Fett will make an appearance at some point. And also that Vader may make a brief cameo at some point. I don't know maybe. But definitely Fett. He won't show up in the next chapter, or even in the next few chapters, but he will be there, at some point.**


	5. Homesick

**Man, 2016 fucking sucks. Bowie died, Glenn Frey from the band The Eagles died. Robert Deroy "Blackjack Mulligan" died, along with fellow wrestlers Jonathan "Balls Mahoney" Rechner, and possibly the greatest female wrestler ever, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer died. And now, fucking Prince yesterday (I'm writing this on 4/22/16). Fucking hell, as if last year didn'** **t have enough bullshit happen. Well, at least I'll be doing something that makes me happy, while I type this chapter.**

* * *

Homesick

The other mages in Kovir proved to be a dead end. Only a few of them even knew of Avallac'h's existence, and the ones that did had no clue how to get in contact with him. If Philippa, Fringilla, and Margarita didn't know how to get in contact with him, then Geralt and the other's would permanently part with Reid, once Ciri took him back to his galaxy. In truth, all preferred to avoid Nilfgaard entirely, but that was no longer an option. However, Geralt voiced what the Emperor said to him, the last time he saw him, to his group, and Yennefer sent a written message to Emhyr, informing him that she wished to speak to him. Reid would accompany her, and would ponder what he would do, once he got back. He now knew that Ciri could take him home, but only him. He knew what he would do, if he went alone, but he was wondering what he would do, with those he had met, since he arrived in this world.

It was a very long trip, but also uneventful, and silent. Reid had never sailed seas, or ridden on horseback before. But the first merely felt like a much slower version of space travel, and as to the second, riding on the backs of Tauntauns, on Hoth, was much more difficult than riding on these creatures. Still, a long journey on one single planet, was never something Reid was very fond of. But this definitely beat Tatooine.

At long last, the trip came to an end, as Yennefer and Reid are granted entry into the city walls of Nilfgaard. It was dark out, and soon the clock would strike midnight. They dismount their horses, and speak before the Emperor's Chamberlin can come in to greet them. "So, is there anything like a horse, where you come from?" Yennefer asks.

"Closest thing would be a Ronto. Huge, hard skinned. You'd need a lot more than just that saddle to ride it comfortably." Reid responds.

"With what you've told me, about what all has happened where you are from, would I be correct in assuming that you would prefer to have no part of the meeting?"

"Yes. With recent events, I can't trust politicians anymore. Besides, it's not like I could tell him anything useful."

"Very well. However, since I brought you here, Emhyr may have you place under guard. You may need to hand over you're blades."

"No Jedi willingly parts with his lightsaber."

"In that case, hold them out for a moment." Reid does as asked, and holds them out in front of him. Yennefer casts a spell, which makes the lightsabers shrink in size. "There, now they can fit in your pockets. I shall restore their size, when we leave."

"So, that's magic, huh?" Reid asks, as he puts the now small hilts in his pockets.

"A small taste of it, only."

After Reid completely hides his hilts, he and Yennefer are joined, by the Chamberlin, with his hands behind his back, as he bows to them. "Welcome back, Lady Yennefer." He says. He looks at Reid. "And who is the gentleman you have brought with you? Another Witcher?"

"No. Someone who needs to meet with a few of the mages. I've come to request that audience, from the Emperor."

"Does the Gentleman wish to speak with the His Imperial Majesty, as well?" He looks at Reid.

"No sir. I prefer to deal with politicians as little as I can."

"And you are not the only one. At least the Gentleman is more respectful than Witcher Geralt. Now Lady Yennefer and the Gentleman will follow." The Chamberlin leads them first, to the room Yennefer used to stay in, and then to the guest quarters, for Reid. They would rest for the night, and then Yennefer would speak to Emhyr, tomorrow.

In the guest room...

At the request of Emhyr, as Reid suspected, he was placed under guard, in the room he spent the previous night in. The two guards let him be, as he spent his waiting time, doing physical workouts, down to only his lower robes, and undershirt. As he finished an old Teras Kasi kata, the door opened, and in walked a pale faced man, with light brown hair. He was dressed as if he was a politician himself, which made Reid curse under his breath. "So, you are the stranger who accompanied Lady Yennefer." The man starts. "I must admit, I was expecting another Witcher."

"Sorry to disappoint." Reid responds.

"It is of no consequence. Welcome to Nilfgaard. I am Morvran Voorhis, Commander of the Alba Division of the Nilfgaardian military, and the chosen successor of Emperor Emhyr Var Emries. I trust you have enjoyed our fine homeland, thus far."

"Definitely not as cold as Kovir. But, I haven't been here long enough to draw opinions."

"It is of no consequence. I have come to greet you, on the orders of his Imperial Majesty. Emperor Var Emries has some questions he would like you to answer."

"Any particular reason as to why?"

"Yennefer's past companion, Geralt of Rivia, was already familiar to the Emperor. As to you, well, no one has ever heard of you, and Yennefer is not known to travel with just anyone."

"Fair enough. Let's get this over with."

"Keep in mind, the Emperor has written these questions, and expects me to write your answers down, to the letter. Let's start with the three simplest questions. Lady Yennefer has told us that you're name is Reid Anselmo. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you a Witcher, yourself?"

"No. I didn't mislead you."

"You're current age?"

"Twenty-five." Lie, but no one here would ever buy his true age.

"Now, to the more explanatory questions. Yennefer claims that she needs the help of mages Philippa Eilhart, Fringilla Vigo, and Margarita Laux-Antille, in order to lend you assistance. What is it you need the help of mages for?"

"I seek an Elven Sage, Avallac'h. But I have no way to get in contact, or find him, on my own."

"Emhyr would want to know why you seek this sage." Voorhis says, after jotting all of that down.

"I'm owed a favor, and I need to collect. All other details are between me, and the Sage. But it's nothing that will result in violence."

"Very well, I shan't pry further. Now, Lady Yennefer. How did you meet her?"

"At first, I was told that the Witcher you mentioned earlier, Geralt of Rivia, may be able to help me, from a villager in Kovir. He wasn't, but made the introduction to Yennefer, in the hopes she could help me. It was then that she thought to come here."

"Very good. Now, these next ones are standard questions, the Emperor asks his guests, to determine if they could be recruited. Firstly, do you have any military service history, with any nation?"

"No. My loyalties are mainly to what members of my family survive."

Voorhis then stops writing, and looks Reid in the eyes. "You make yourself sound as if you're a drifter. I find this hard to believe, given the appearance of the upper part of you're apparel, hanging over there."

"I married into a noble family, in Kovir." Reid used the Force as he said this, to subtly influence Voorhis's mind, to ensure that he didn't ask which family. It worked.

"Fair enough. Now, I believe the answer to the final question, of 'would you be interested in joining Nilfgaard, and/or defecting from you're nation?' would be no."

Reid simply nods his head.

"Very well. I shall simply write that you're loyalties are to your family, and your family alone." He finishes writing, then stands back up. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Anselmo." He says, as they shake hands. "The Chamberlin shall come greet you, when Lady Yennefer has finished her meeting with the Emperor."

"Thank you, Commander. And best of luck with the Emperor position, when it is granted to you."

Voorhis bows, and then leaves the room, leaving Reid alone, with the two guards, again. Reid continues to train, for another half an hour, before the Chamberlin joins him. He takes a bow, before addressing him. "I trust the Gentleman has enjoyed his stay, thus far?" He says.

"You've all treated me with respect. It is much appreciated."

"And we appreciate you not causing a commotion. Now, the Emperor has reviewed you're answers to his questions, and has also concluded his meeting with Lady Yennefer. She is waiting for you, in the throne room. I shall lead you." Reid nods in response, as the guards exit the room, with Reid and the Chamberlin exiting right after. Upon opening the door to the throne room, they part. "It was pleasure to make the Gentleman's acquaintance."

"Do you shake hands?" Reid asks.

The Chamberlin extends his hand and they shake. "I wish the Gentleman well."

"Take care." Reid then continues to walk, until finding Yennefer. "What's next?"

"The Emperor has agreed to send the mages to meet us, at Crow's Perch. It's not that far, we'll make it before sundown this time. But if they can help us, it may need to wait until tomorrow."

"That's alright."

"Good. Let's head out now, no sense in waiting." They headed out, arriving at Crow's Perch, meeting the Sorceresses there. They were fairly isolated, at the spot where the Bloody Baron once had his stillborn daughter's body buried. Luckily the mages did know how to get in contact with Avallac'h, but they would need some extra megascopes, as he had returned to his world. Knowing that her own megascopes were still in Kaer Morhen, they each opened a portal, leading to the top of the tower she had left them in, with Yennefer taking Reid along with her, in her portal.

As the other Sorceresses headed out, to gather megascopes, Yennefer stayed with Reid, who had decided to meditate, again. As he did, without meaning to, he reached out, across galaxies, all the way to the man he once considered a friend, Darth Vader.

" _Vader." He said to the man, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, as the link was established._

 _"Reid." Vader said back to him. He spoke in the voice of Skywalker, rather than his robotic-like voice. "Are you enjoying you're new home?"_

 _"I might not be here long enough to know." Reid responds, even though he honestly didn't have faith in that._

 _"Don't be so optimistic. You will search for centuries, before you come even close to finding the power to return, I believe."_

 _"I may not need it. You're Dark Jedi isn't the only one who can travel through space."_

 _"Then it shall be his mission, to kill those individuals."_

 _"Send him on that mission traitor. Because I'm already on a mission, to kill him."_

 _"We shall see."_

Reid then immediately cut the link, and came out of his trance, grabbing his head, from the headache he now had. "This isn't over." He said, out loud.

He then notice Yennefer next to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I saw the expression on your face change a couple of times, as you meditated."

"I appreciate the concern." Reid said, as he looked her in the eyes, his voice reflecting his statement. "But I'll tell you later. I... I'm feeling really tired now."

I laid out a mattress, over there. It's not the best, but you can't hope for the best, in a ruin."

"The Jedi Temple doesn't look much better." He stands back up, and walks toward the mattress. He turns back to Yennefer. "Goodnight, Yen."

Yennefer smiles at him. "Goodnight, Reid."

He lays on the mattress, pulling the covers over him, and resting his head on the pillow. He welcomes the sleep, as it takes him, and his mind begins to relax.

* * *

 **Almost time to head home.**


	6. The Dark Prodigy

**Now before I do what the chapter title suggests, I want to write a scene that gives a small shout out, to one of my all time favorite movies. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Dark Prodigy

After a somewhat restless night, Reid awoke, to find himself alone. He believed that Yennefer must have teleported down to the ground of Kaer Morhen, for a walk. He got up off of the mattress, got dressed, and hung his lightsabers from his belt, when he suddenly heard some kind of explosion. He walked over to the ledge outside the window, to see what the source was. He saw four men, shackling Yennefer, and pushing her toward the exit. Not about to sit by, and let this happen, Reid jumped over the railing, using the Force to cushion his landing. Using his Jedi Watchmen abilities, Reid camouflaged himself, and climbed the walls, getting to the entrance to the castle, without any of the men noticing him. He then dropped his stealth field and waited.

The men forcing Yennefer out of the castle came into Reid's view, and they glanced back at him. The men all paused to take a look at him, and then spoke. "Sir," One of them starts, speaking to his commander. "Are Witcher's valuables off limits, to treasure hunters?"

"Nothing is off limits here," the commander responds. "save Sorceresses, like this witch. We find them, we bring them to a pyre." They continue on down to the exit, and Reid stands there, patiently waiting for them. They stop when they are now down to his level, to speak. "Have no fear treasure hunter. The Church of the Eternal Fire has no interest in Witcher's relics. Take what you will."

"Nevermind that," the Jedi started. "I think it best if you release the girl. She's done nothing to deserve such treatment."

"She's a witch. They've all got to burn. Surely you understand. Their magic is dangerous."

"Don't think you heard me. I said release her."

"Bold words. But you're out of you're league. Go on about you're business, or you'll burn along with this witch."

Reid instead took a couple of steps forward, and stared them all right in the eyes. He could have simply mind tricked them, but he couldn't stand pricks like this. "Ever notice how you meet someone, you shouldn't have fucked with?" He pulls a lightsaber off of his belt, and switches it on. "That's me."

"He's gotta be a mage sir!"

"Dimeritium bomb!"

"Reid, look out!" Yennefer yells, and then is immediately kneed in the gut. She was obviously concerned, but Reid stood still as a stone, as the bomb exploded, releasing it's green cloud. Reid looked at the men approaching him slowly with their swords drawn, then past Yennefer, who was hunched over, in pain. He then looked to the cloud, and with one soft motion, pushed it all aside, with the Force.

"Sir, it didn't affect him."

"Take him al-" before the commander could issue the orders, Reid lifted him up of the ground reeled him in, and slammed his lightsaber through him, in one swift motion.

"Commander!"

"Get him!" Two of the men came after Reid. He raised a hand up, and blasted one with Force Lighting, sending it running throughout his body, and shutting down all of his systems, killing him. The other got close to Reid, attempting to cut him down. Reid defended the blow, and as it was a basic steel sword, cut the blade off. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Reid struck the man down slicing him in half. And thus, only one remained.

"HOLD!" The last one yelled. He had Yennefer as a human shield, and a knife to her throat. "Drop you're weapon, or I'll kill her!"

Reid deactivated his lightsaber, before looking at Yennefer. "Lowball him." He said. She struck him below the belt, then hit the ground. Reid switched his lightsaber back on, and threw it at the man, slicing his head off. When his lightsaber returned to him, he switched it off, found a key on one of their belts, and walked over to Yennefer.

"Can we not mention this happening?" She asked him.

Reid unshackles her. "Mention what not happening again?" He says looking in her eyes. He lifts her up, but she's still hunched over, from the sharp pain in her gut. "Don't worry, I've fallen for ambushes, plenty of times. I'll tell no one." He goes to place his hand on her wound. "Be still." Using the Force, numbs the pain.

"Thank you." she says. "I have to admit, that was impressive."

"I appreciate it, but that was nothing. They'd never faced a Jedi before. Never realized how outclassed they really were."

"Clearly." She says, looking at the corpses. "The other Sorceresses should be back soon." She opens up a portal, leading back to the top of the castle. "Come." Both step into the portal, to finish the preparations.

Meanwhile, on Dantooine...

As ordered by Darth Vader, the Dark Jedi entered Argo Outpost, in search of Reid Anselmo's ship. When he arrived, the ship was gone, and a few pirates were making their camp there, with their ship. As the Prodigy approached, one of the pirates noticed him. "Get lost pal." He said. "We ain't fond of strangers."

"Nor am I." The Dark Jedi lifted this pirate off of the ground, Choking him. The others grabbed blasters, but before they could fire off a shot, Darkness visibly swirled around their heads, from the Dark Jedi's power. All grabbed at their heads, falling to their knees, screaming and writhing from the agony of this.

They turned their blasters on each other, shooting at every part of the other's bodies. The first to die, dies in seconds. The second one shots the a third in the leg, who is then finished off by a fourth. The fourth, and final pirate shoots out both of the third's legs, and then steps up, and slits the third's throat. With none left standing, the Darkness inflicting the last man standing intensified, and with a groan of pure pain, his mind snapped. As his body shook, nothing that came out of his mouth afterwards was legible.

Satisfied with his work, the Dark Jedi ripped the codes to the ship out of the mind of the pirate he was choking, before snapping his neck. He allows him to fall dead, and then boards their ship. He fires it up, and powers on the communicator, patching a secure line to Darth Vader's ship. As his image came popped up, The Dark Jedi kneeled down, addressing his superior. "Rise, Goran."

"My Lord," Goran started. "The Jedi's ship is gone."

"I expected as much. Reid was always clever. I suspect he gave his droid protocols, to leave the planet, should he not hear from Reid, in some amount of time."

"Orders, my Lord?"

"Long ago, Reid's father Randy built a family home on Raxus Prime, due to only him and his offspring being able to survive on the world, easily. It was a retreat, a safe haven. Reid's droid may very well have gone to, or may be on course for that world. Rendezvous with said Star Destroyer. Always be on the lookout. If after a month and a half, you do not see the ship, contact me for further instructions."

"Understood."

The call is cut, and Goran then heads into the cockpit, piloting out of Argo Outpost, and entering the coordinates for Raxus Prime. "You can't hide forever, droid." He says as he looks out in to the blue void of hyperspace.

* * *

 **So the movie, if you haven't seen it, is Gran Torino. I watched it right before I started writing this chapter, and thought to myself, I'm gonna give a little nod to that one, just because I fucking love it. That one took a little while to put up, and I'm sorry for that. Plus since I couldn't think of anything else (short that is) to put in with the full introduction of Goran, I thought all of that scene up, real quick.**


	7. Avallac'h

**For some reason, I had zero motivation to write, for the past couple of months, and to be honest, even as I type this, I still kind of don't. But I'll give it everything, and hopefully that will get my gears turning again.**

* * *

Avallac'h

At the top of the castle, in Kaer Morhen, Reid and Yen, waiting for the other sorceresses to arrive. They were so deep in conversation, that they never noticed a portal opening in the room, continuing their conversation, even after they returned, which miffed Philippa.

"... Once he said he wasn't going to grovel, I'd had enough." Yennefer goes on. "I opened up a portal, and dropped him into the lake."

Reid makes a face, and nods his head. "Hm... Do me a favor, remind me not to piss you off."

"You're an immortal. What would you be worried about?"

"That fact that my bones can still break."

"Really? Interesting."

Reid shakes his head. "Don't be getting any ideas now."

She smiles, and laughs. "I wouldn't dare."

"Would the two of you hurry this tiresome conversation along?" Philippa finally cuts off. "I would very much like to get this over with."

"To many mortals have so little patience." Reid said to Yen.

"What was that?" Philippa snapped, hearing this if only slightly. Reid didn't say a word. He simply glared at the sorceress, letting her know just how little she frightened him.

"That's enough Philippa." Yennefer stated. "I do not want this turning violent."

"Nor do we," Rita chimed in, stepping in front of Philippa, in an effort to quell the growing tension in the room. "We're simply here for this final favor, Yen."

"Emphasis on the word 'final'." Fringila says. "After today, none of us want to see you again." The majority of these three sorceresses, were clearly hoping they would never have to see Yennefer's face again.

"I understand." Yennefer responds. "You have nothing to worry about. After this, you will never even see me again. We are looking for the Elven Sage, Avallac'h. Reid here will be needing his help."

"A first name?" Philippa quips. "And here I thought you only had a fondness for Witchers, Yennefer."

"Feeling has nothing to do with this, Philippa." She snaps at the blinded sorceress. "Details are not for me to give. That is Reid's decision."

All three look at the Order 66 survivor. "What is it that you need, sir?" Rita asks.

"I need an Elven Sage named Avallac'h, to help me get home. My home just so happens to be in a different Galaxy than this one. Yen says that with a 'Ciri' gone, there is no other being that is capable of such an act." Reid answers, keeping up with the act that this new group had asked that he put on.

"He is not directly capable of it." Fringilla states. "He simply knows which portals lead to where."

"If anyone can get you home however, Avallac'h is your best bet stranger." Rita states. "Only a multiple number of mages can contact someone, in another world. We have the proper amount of megascopes, and mages. So let us begin." All of the mages had three sets of megascopes brought with them, lining them up in a large half-circle, for the call. The mages then begin their long enchantments, as their magic energy flows to their megascopes. The energy in brought into the air from this ritual was unlike anything Reid had experienced before, but he remained unfazed. One simple call took hours to connect, but an immortal is never lacking for patience. When the signal finally came through, Reid realized just how unlike a holo-call this really was.

Avallac'h's image was projected through the megascopes, standing with his arms crossed, and seemingly impatient. "The Lodge of Sorceresses."

"Ceádmil Avallac'h." Rita greeted. "It is a pleasure to-"

"You may save the pleasantries. I am a very busy man as of late, so if you could hurry this along, it would be a service to me."

"As you wish." Yennefer responds. "I'll get right to the point. I have with me a man, who seems to be from... another galaxy entirely."

"Are you trying to convince me that someone else entirely, is gifted with the same abilities as Cirilla?!"

"No, I am." Reid suddenly interrupts bringing himself to the elf's attention. "Avallac'h, my name is Reid Anselmo. I am not from this part of the universe, and I was a member of a clan, with abilities not unlike the ones possessed by the sorceresses behind me. Perhaps you have heard of it, as I understand you are a space traveler yourself. The Jedi Order?"

Avallac'h seemed stunned. "I have heard this Order referenced at different points in the travels I have embarked on, with Zireael." He rubbed at his chin, thinking to himself. "Tell me more of you're galaxy. Tell me about some of the worlds, and species."

"Dantooine, a world filled mainly with fields, and farms, with a few small cities. About the size of this world's Nilfgaard."

"Nilfgaard? Small? What sort of fool do you have with you, Yennefer?" Fringilla says, scoffing at Reid's notion.

"Coruscant. A world that has been covered by an entire city, for thousands of years." Fringilla suddenly becomes much less bold. "Some species: Twi'leks. Humanoid alien species, with tails coming out of the back of their heads, instead of hair. And Wookies. They are covered from head, to toe in fur, stand up to ten feet tall, and are three times as strong as even the strongest human."

"I believe I have only ever seen these Wookies. However, the city world that you described, Coruscant. This is familiar to me. Zireael had taken us there in our travels. I believe I heard of a Dantooine, at some point. I would need to do more research of the notes I took. One thing still isn't clear to me. What is it that you ultimately need, Jedi?"

"I did not come to this world by choice. I do not even posses such abilities. I was thrown here, by a member of the rival order of the Jedi, the Sith. Now, I have no way to get home." Yennefer smiled at Reid keeping to the secret.

"Yes. With Zireael's death, I am the only one who can get you back to your galaxy. Very well. I shall do all of the necessary research, before you arrive at the palace. Yennefer, would you be so kind as to bring this man to Mount Gorgon, in Touissant?"

"I would be more than happy to, Avallac'h."

"Good. Once there, you will be looking for an elven cemetery, located inside a cave. Look for a statue of Lara Doren, and you will find a portal to Tir ná Lia. Va fail." He bows to the sorceresses, as his image then fades away.

Unbeknownst to both Reid, and Yennefer, after he shut Fringilla down, Philippa had pulled her sisters to the side, and discussed a plan with them.

"That's a bit of a shame." Yennefer said to Reid. "I had hoped that he would come here."

"At least he's willing to help." Reid responds, looking her in the eyes. "You aren't upset with me, are you? Because I interjected myself?"

"Of course not. I cannot be angry with results. And that is what you've just given us."

"Good." He looks outward, at the view surpassing the balcony. "How far is Touissant from here?"

"Far to the South of Nilfgaard. It will be a dangerous trip. It will be wise of us to bring Geralt, and Triss for the trip."

"Let's waste no more time here."

"Not so fast." Philippa suddenly interjects. "I must admit this experience has been far more enlightening than I ever expected. Alas, having said that," She faces Yennefer. "Yennefer, you are free to leave. And be so kind as to keep your promise, and stay out of our sight." She then face Reid. "Reid, do please come with us."

"Take my advice," Reid starts. "Do not attempt a career in comedy."

"This is no jest. You are from another galaxy, and if what we overheard Yennefer say about your mortality, when we first arrived is true, then so much could be learned from your vivisection. We shall release you immediately after, and you may seek Yennefer out once you have healed from your injuries. She has lived a long life, and will live longer still, as will we all."

"You've finally gone mad, if you believe I will allow you to do this, Phili-" Yennefer is cut off, by Rita spawning a magic prison around her, preventing her movement.

"I am sorry Yennefer." Rita tells her. "This will be over soon."

"Come Reid, there is much work to be done." Philippa says, preparing to use her magic to put Reid to sleep. "This will only hurt if you resist."

"I will feel no pain." The Jedi says, as he raises his hand up, and uses his Force to choke Philippa. "The same cannot be said for you." He keeps a tight grasp on her throat, to ensure that she has no choice but to keep both hands in that exact position.

"RELEASE HER, YOU-" Fringilla attempts to charge at Reid, but Reid blasts her with the Force, shoving her through the air, and into the closest wall, knocking her out cold. Reid then moves closer to Philippa.

"I'm going to give you a pass, this time. For you knew nothing of any of my power." He then brings her in, and chokes her directly with his hand. "But know this: If you pull a stunt like this again with me, it will be your final mistake." He gives her a moment to let his statement sink in, and then chokes her unconscious, and gently lowers her to the floor. Rising back to his feet, he looks to Rita, still holding Yen in her magic prison. He pulls one of the lightsabers off of his belt, and switches it on. "You seem like a kind enough person. But if you don't release her, this is only going to end one way."

Rita lets out a hard sigh, and drops the prison from around Yen. "On behalf of my sisters, please, forgive this attempt, sir."

"Like I told her, just do not let it happen again."

Rita then looks at Yennefer, like a scolded puppy. "Yen, I-"

"Don't, Rita. I do not forgive this betrayal." She storms pass her now former friend, and opens a portal behind Reid. "Come, we have a long journey ahead of us." Reid switches his lightsaber off, and follows Yen into the portal.

* * *

 **Well since it's been over a year since the last chapter was put up, I think I'll cut it off there, as the only other thing I could think to write was something along the lines of Reid and Yen teleporting right at Geralt and Triss' home, in Kovir, them saying the we need to teleport to Avallac'h's palace, and then going into that, and the return home, on the next chapter. By the way, that won't take a year this time around. I'M BACK MOTHERFUCKERS!**


	8. Take me Home

**Alright, let me keep the thought train rolling, cuz it was shut down for a long while.**

* * *

Take me Home

As the group of five teleport into the palace in Tir ná Lia, Ciri immediately drops down to her knees, exhausted. Geralt goes right down next to her. "Easy," he says to his adopted daughter, slowly bringing her back to her feet. "How do you feel?"

"A bit light-headed." Ciri states. "I've never transferred this many people before."

"Do you need a moment?" Triss asks the white-haired girl.

"No. Let's speak to Avallac'h."

They are then greeted by a servant, with a bow. "Salutations. If you would all kindly follow me." He leads them through the palace, and Reid cannot help but notice similarities to the palaces of the noble houses of Alderaan. This architecture was unlike anything he had seen on the Aen Seidhe world, yet was dumbfounded by the similarities, between the architecture of this world, and that of several worlds in his galaxy. If only it was his galaxy, he might stay a while.

"Has a new king been appointed yet?" Triss asks their guide.

"Not yet." The guide responds. "There are a few well-qualified candidates, but no one has come to a conclusive decision. Given Eredin's actions, officials want to be certain that the next king will be truly eloquent, and no farce. It may take quite some time. However, the people for the time being, are content to listen to Avallac'h's word, for direction." The guide brings them to the highest point in the castle, where Avallac'h has taken up residence. "Avallac'h My Lord, your guest have arrived."

"Thank you, Eron. You are dismissed." The servant bows, and leaves the group with Avallac'h. "It is a pleasure to see you all again."

"Much the same." Yennefer bows. "How have things changed?"

"Without a king, there has been small civil unrest. Many are shocked to hear of Eredin's actions. Some believe it lies, and conflict has arisen. With luck, the council will elect a new king, and that will put an end to the unrest, before it has the chance to grow."

"Are you a candidate?" Geralt asks.

"No, and I do not wish to be either." Avallac'h beckons them to follow him to a table. "Through a combination of magic, and my own astrocartography notes, I was able to find a portal that can take you to Dantooine. I have been through this portal before, and it leads directly into ruins. I stepped outside of these ruins, and I believe I was gazing upon your Dantooine's surface."

"Were there insectoid creatures in the ruins, black as night, with glowing red eyes?" Reid asks the elven sage.

"They were."

"You landed in the ruins of an old Jedi Academy, on the surface of Dantooine."

"Then that portal is your best option." He takes a piece of paper off of the desk, and hands it to Ciri. "Zireael, this map will serve as your guide. You will at first be transferred to a world entirely unfamiliar. From there, both you and Geralt shall guide the way to the portal. Bring the Jedi home."

"My thanks, Avallac'h." She places a hand on his cheek. "Take care."

"Va fail. And good luck to you all."

"Are you ready?" Geralt asks Ciri, to see if she has recovered enough energy.

"I'll be fine."

Everyone grabs onto Ciri. "Avallac'h." Reid says, with a nod of his head. "Thank you." Avallac'h gives a bow to the Jedi, right as a green flash teleports them all out of the room, and to a planet with coarse air, filling the lungs.

"You okay Ciri?" Geralt asks, as their feet touch the floor of this world.

"I'll be just fine, when we make it to the next world." She responds, as she breaths in the arid oxygen.

"As will I." Reid chimes in. He takes a moment to look out on to the terrain of this world. Rocky, and ragged. While not uphill, Reid knew that it would only take one misstep, for anyone in his group to break a leg. Then conveniently, he looks up to the sky, and sees creatures similar to the Thrantas native to Alderaan, charging down at them. They were obviously predatory, but Reid saw no problem with this.

Geralt took a notice to the creatures as well, drawing his silver sword. "Heads up!" He yells, alerting the rest of the group. Calmly, Reid raised two fingers to his temple, and raised his left hand in front of the creatures, mentally reaching out to them. Even as the rest of the group prepared to defend themselves, he never broke his concentration. In no time, the creatures stopped their charge, and stayed still in the air. As the group lowered their guards, the creatures slowly moved down to the ground, and Reid came back to reality. He ran his hand onto their backs, to see how comfortable of mounts they would be.

"Soft backs, hard bones. Spikes to hold onto." He speaks to his allies. "These will get us where need to go quicker."

"You can speak to beasts, telepathically?" Triss asks the Jedi.

"Yes. Old trick. The ancient Jedi had to create it, when the order was first born, on Tython. Lightsabers were not invented yet, neither were their prototypes. The beasts tore more then just a few Jedi apart, before the power was created." He looked to the sky. "Listen, the higher you get up in an atmosphere, the harder the air becomes to breathe, and the air here is hard as it is to breathe. Fly low, go high only if there's an obstacle."

"How are we supposed to ride these?"

"Like your horses. Only you'll pull up on the creatures fur to make it go higher. Push down on the fur to make it descend. Hold onto the spikes hard. It feels like there should be enough to hold onto them."

"Hang on," Yennefer starts. "There's only three of them."

"They are large enough to share." Reid says.

"Let's see." Geralt says, as he walks up to one of the creatures, and jumps on. The creature barely even squirmed. "Strong backs. They'll hold." He extends a hand, to pull Triss up behind him, as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Ciri, you take point, you know where to go." Reid says.

"I do. I can sense the portal now." She says.

Reid looks to Yennefer. "Do you want to ride with me, or Ciri?"

"I'll ride with you. Ciri concentrates better when she's alone." She looks to the ground, smiling. "And I can think of much worse people to ride with." She says, at half volume."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Reid responds, as he jumps up on the creatures back, and grips its spikes. Once comfortable, he looks to Yen, and extends his hand. "Miss." He simply states.

"One who looks so young proving himself a gentlemen." She says, as she takes his hand, and climbs onto the creatures back.

"I've had a lot of practice."

She wraps her arms tightly around his waist. "I can only imagine."

Reid looks at the rest of the group. "Is everyone alright?"

"It's not the first flying creature I've ever used as a mount." Ciri responds.

"We'll be fine!" Geralt yells out. "Ciri, take point!"

"And make it fast!" Triss chimes in. "I feel like my lungs are about to burst."

She nods, and pulls up on the creatures fur, to get it to take off. "Let's hurry, we don't have much time before the portal closes." Reid and Geralt pull on the furs on their mounts, and all three creatures take off, flying low, at speeds of 90 mph. It was an easy ride for Reid, as the actual Thranta's from Alderaan were much faster then these creatures. Geralt and Ciri both struggled at first, but used their experience with violent horseback rides to their advantage, and adapted quickly. Before long, it was a smooth, and even relaxing ride, to all.

Enough so for a conversation. "You seem to find this easy." Yennefer says to Reid.

"This isn't the first time I've ever rode on a flying creatures back." He responds. "There's a world called Alderaan. I would take my vacations there, before there was a multi-figure reward for my capture. The Thranta, native creatures to that world, are very similar to these creatures. Only difference is that these creatures are predatory."

"How hard is it for you to hide, when every bounty hunter you know of is hunting you?"

"There's only a few bounty hunters worth worrying about. No, it's the Empire that I worry about. They already had a massive amount of territory, when they were born as it is. Now they seek to expand to more and more regions of the galaxy. They've even constructed a ship yard, in orbit of a planet that my father made his home on, which I now do the same."

"Does that mean that you had to abandon it?"

"No. I built my vessel almost 700 years ago. I've maintained, and upgraded it since then, many times. There's a device on board, experimental technology, but it had done it's job, ever since it's first use. It traps all the heat emissions given off by my ship, so that they can't be detected by sonar technology of other, larger ships.

"Does it make the ship vanish?"

"No. That's the only disadvantage to the tech. If someone were to make visual contact, I would be discovered. Fortunately, with my vessel being a personal shuttle, the odds of someone actually seeing my ship are very slim. I'd have to be flying a few hundred yards away from a window, basically."

"I see the portal!" Ciri yells out to the group. At the edge of a canyon, in between two very conspicuous looking rock formations, lied a portal that would take them right to Dantooine. They all landed their mounts, as Reid turned around, and mentally connected with the creatures, sending them off.

He then turns to face the portal, and takes a couple of steps to it. He looks back at the group. "I know I could use some help, but are you all sure that you want to come?"

"The wonders of what life is like in a different galaxy?" Triss starts. "I can't pass up that experience."

"It would be nice to get away from our world for a while." Geralt adds.

"I agree." Says Ciri.

"You've definitely managed to capture my imagination, mister Anselmo." Yennefer says.

"Then let's go." The rest of the group steps up, next to him. "I hate portals." Reid says.

Geralt laughs. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Reid smiles. He was going to enjoy having these people for company. All five take a deep breathe, and walk through the portal, exhaling as they come out the other side, to view the beautiful grasslands of Dantooine. Reid looks out into the familiar sight, taking in the sight of the Kinrath, Iriaz, and Kath Hounds, the scenic sight of the grass gently being blown around in the wind, and the gorgeous colors the sun paints the plains. He chuckles. "Home sweet home."

"I kept my word." Ciri says to him.

Reid turns around, to his newfound friends, ever grateful to them. "Thank you, all of you. One week ago, I thought I'd never see home again. And if it wasn't for you all, that would've been my reality."

"Where on Dantooine have we landed?" Triss asks him.

Reid looks past them, and sees ruins. Ruins that were once blasted straight to hell, and still show the signs, thousands of years later. "See those ruins right behind you all? Those ruins were once bombarded from orbit by an ancient Sith Lord, almost four hundred years before I was born. Obviously, no one ever bothered to try and rebuild them. A couple miles, heading past those ruins, going straight ahead, will lead us to the same Sith Lord's primary target, an ancient Jedi Enclave. We need to head there. It was rebuilt since then, and for some reason or another, the Empire only cleared it out. They never bothered to destroy it. I built a roof over the Enclave afterwards, that only opens up, if my ship is trying to land. If I'm ever gone for over a week, a... friend of mine pilots my ship to that landing pad, himself."

"Lead the way." Geralt says.


	9. Political Atmosphere

**Got a new job. All I'm gonna say.**

* * *

Political Atmosphere

There it was. The Empire completely destroyed the archives, a month after Order 66, but left the rest of the enclave intact. So much history lost. It was just one thing that Reid hoped the Empire would eventually answer for. He led his allies closer to the entrance, expecting to encounter Imperials. Instead, he saw dead Stormtroopers. He smiled. "His protocols are still working."

"Protocols?" Ciri pipes up.

"I'll explain when we get to my ship. I will say that my friend has cleared the way for us. Let's move." Leading them to the even the entrance to the training center door of the academy was a painful thing for Reid. Reid's father Randy trained him here, from the time he was discovered as Force-sensitive, to when he was officially made his father's apprentice. It was repaired after the Jedi Civil War, something in which his father was a project lead on. Now, nearly four millennia later, all the work ended up being for nothing. It was saddening, but on the bright side, it wasn't that long ago, he never thought he'd see this place at all. He stepped up to the door, and found it code-locked. "No issue with his processor. Remembered to code-lock the door. Let's see if..." He typed in a short code into the door, and it immediately opens up. "Okay. Let's go. I'll explain the tech later."

They walked through the halls, littered with dead Stormtroopers. "Why armored from head, to toe?" Geralt asks.

"Good question. It doesn't stop anything. It's just standard Imperial infantry uniform." The landing pad was a very short way away from the entrance. Because of the roof Reid himself installed above the pad blocking out the entire sun, he took a lightsaber off of his belt, and used its light to find the switch, to draw back the roof. The roof slowly retracted, and the light revealed more and more of Reid's ship. He heavily based it off of the ship once owned by his ancestor Revan's ship, the Ebon Hawk. It was 75% the size of the Hawk, colored only in mainly black, with grey stripes. This was The Vigilante. Reid simply smiled, but his group was dumbfounded.

"Can that really fly?" Triss asked, wonder clear in her voice.

"It can, and so much more as well."

"Reid, this is amazing!" Yennefer says.

"As amazing as something built seven hundred years ago can be."

"How did you keep something working for that long?" Geralt asks him.

"I'm old Geralt. I've had a hell of a lot of time to practice."

"Fair point."

"Come on. I do need to check on something I was going to repair, see if my friend took care of it." He walked up to one of the landing struts, where his palm-lock system was attached to, and pressed his hand up against it, to allow a scan.

"Hand print recognized." His ship's VI says. "Welcome back, Captain Anselmo." The ship's loading ramp drops down. Reid looks back, and signals for his friends to follow him inside.

The cool air is a shock to the ones who aren't familiar with it, but it is welcome. The ship's interior has a garage, a master bedroom, and two bedrooms, one with a queen sized bed, and one with two single person beds. It also has a medbay, a droid recharge station, a ladder to get to the one manual turret, and a small cargobay, in addition to the main hold, cockpit, and security station. The garage, had a damaged speeder bike, which Reid was working on repairing, and a tamed Nexu mount, which Geralt drew his silver sword on. "Easy there Witcher." Reid says, pushing Geralt's arms down. "That creature is what I take a ride on, when the speeder bike can't travel over the terrain. It's extremely loyal to me."

Geralt put's his sword back in it's sheathe. "Force of habit."

"I understand. Come on. We're gonna head to my home base. There's some tools there I'm gonna need to fix my bike."

"Bike?" Ciri says.

"Another thing I'll explain later." He walks over to the cockpit, and that's when his second old construction came out from the security station. It was another design based off of something his ancestor possessed. But this one was built by Revan. He called this one HK-60. It looked exactly like HK-47, only with black and grey paint, much like the Vigilante itself. "Greeting: I am pleased to see you have returned Captain." HK had every one of Reid's companions stunned.

"What in the hell is that?!" Ciri yells.

"Relax everyone. In this galaxy, there are things called droids. Metal constructs, made in different shapes and sizes, with programmed intelligence. They have no need of oxygen, water, or food. Only oil, and electricity. Same as this ship. This unit is called HK-60, and he is my closest friend." He then turns to HK. "HK-60, these are new allies." He turns back and points at Geralt. "This is Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla, Triss, and Yennefer of Vengerberg."

"Documenting. One moment. Complete. Assessment: You have all been marked as allies of this unit, and the Captain. No hostilities will be present with you meatbags in particular."

"Meatbags?" Geralt quips.

"I got his programming from my ancestors archives." Reid puts his forehead in his hand. "That term was apparently apart of it, for whatever reason. It's the term he uses, when referring to organic beings." He turns back to HK. "HK, plot a course for home."

"Affirmative: Connecting with the nav-computer. Complete. Course for Raxus Prime set." Anselmo takes a sit back in the Captain's chair, as the ship fires up it's engines, preparing for him to fly out of the Enclave. "Announcement: All passengers, prepare for take off."

"What is this Raxus Prime world like?" Geralt asks Reid, as the Jedi takes the ship into the air.

"Like the world we were on before we made it back to Dantooine, only worse."

"Then why are we going there?" Ciri asks.

"Because my father knew what he was doing when he built his home there. And I knew what I was doing when I returned to that home, to restore it. We'll be fine on Raxus Prime, as long as we stay inside of my complex. I've got a couple of more animals there, and some different models of droids." At this point, they had left Dantooine's atmosphere.

"Announcement: Approaching hyperspace lanes. Advisement: Prepare for lightspeed jump."

Reid pressed a button on his control panel, and two additional seats popped out from the cockpit floor, joining the other two, in the co-pilot positions. "You're all gonna want to have a seat. Grab the leather straps on the seats, and push them into the buckles."

They all do as instructed, and fasten their seatbelts. Suddenly, the stars begin to blur, as the sound of the hyperdrive firing up, fills the halls and rooms of the Vigilante. In a flash, the ship enters the blue of hyperspace, at a speed the breaks the light barrier, as the Vigilante makes its way to Raxus Prime. Reid then puts his ship in auto-pilot, and turns his attention to his guests. "Now that there's some time before we actually get to my hideout, is there anything that you guys want to ask me?"

"What in the Hell just happened?" Geralt asks.

"That was one of the most intense experiences of my life." Yennefer adds.

"It doesn't take that many occasions to get used to it." Reid responds, looking at the raven-haired sorceress with a sly expression plastered on his face. "There are more intense experiences to be found on this ship. Maybe I'll show them to you later."

"I might have to take you up on that, at some point." Yennefer responds coyly.

"Addressing your question Geralt, that was called hyperspace travel. A critical component on this ship, known as the hyperdrive will fire up before the ship can make the jump to what's called 'hyperspace'. Once it is primed, it makes the ship move at the speed of light, towards its destination." He looks out of the window. "This is hyperspace." The four outsiders stare at the seemingly endless streams of dark blue clouds are passed by, at a speed that almost made it seem like they were being pursued. It was something the likes of which none of them had ever seen before, and what was a normal, every day thing to spacers, was the most unforgettable thing they had ever seen in their lives. If this galaxy had more wonders like this to behold, this four strangers would never regret coming here for a vacation.

"It's absolutely gorgeous." Ciri says with a gasp.

"It is. Historians still don't have a conclusive answer to how this was made possible. Even in all the years I've been alive, I couldn't even tell you how this was discovered. As to the when, it was long before the Jedi ever came into existence, meaning over 20,000 years ago."

"Amazing." Triss says.

"Did anyone have any other questions?" Reid asks, to snap them out of their individual trances.

"How is it you manage to avoid capture, with an entire galaxy looking to imprison you?" Geralt asks.

"Well, technically not all of the galaxy is after me. The Empire still doesn't have control over all civilized worlds. And even some worlds they do have under their control are still pro-Jedi, even if they can't legally come out as such. Even so, I survive by working my ass off, from the time I wake up, to the time I go to sleep."

"And what kind of work must you do?"

"Well for starters, with the exception of my home on Raxus Prime, I never stay on one planet for more then a day. The Empire's planetary defense systems, and police forces can identify any ship registered in their systems. Unmarked ships are to be commandeered, or destroyed, as soon as they are detected. Unarmed ships are commandeered, or impounded, armed ships are destroyed. But, their system is far from perfect. Along with his superior combat, and stealth protocols, HK is more then capable of hacking in to any Imperial network, on any station, and making them thing that my ship marked under another name."

"Hacking in to?" Triss pipes up, none of them having the slightest inkling as to what this phrase meant.

"That's something I'll explain at my home. 'The Vigilante' is marked under a most-wanted list, whereas 'The Dark Star' is not. But other then that, I also have to keep an eye on all systems to make sure that nothing breaks down, and I also have to keep an eye on my scanning tech, to let me know if I'm being followed, are an ambush is coming. And since I've continually upgraded that technology, ever since I first built this ship, at this point, I'm never caught off guard. It's not an easy life to live, but I have no choice in the matter, at this point."

"What else can you tell us about Raxus Prime, before we get there?" Triss asks.

"Toxic, like I said. To survive in the open air environments, you need either a special suit of armor, which is obscenely expensive, or you need to cover up your nose, and body. The toxins have no effects on the eyes, so those are okay. The world came to be this way through an unknown amount of millennia, of industrialization from big businesses, and later from the rest of the galaxy using the world as a planet sized junkyard."

"What did it look like before all of that?" Geralt asks.

"No one knows. This world has been like this since before the founding of the Republic. Few Records from that time are accurate. Scavengers can be found in every corner of the globe, looking to use those parts to survive. Some of those scavengers had their ships crash land there recently, didn't have communication devices, and are now stuck there, looking for the parts they need to build a ship, and leave. Some have only ever known that way of life, as their ancestors crash landed years ago, and never made it off planet. All are scum in their own right. That's just what this planet does to you, if you're on it for long enough, trying to get off. A Jedi named Kazdan Paratus came here after Order 66, to hide, and ended up going insane. Despite that, he recognizes me, and occasionally would look after my home, or at least he used too."

"Did something happen to him?" Yennefer asks.

"Dead. Killed a little over three years ago now, by an assassin sent by Darth Vader. I was literally half-way across the galaxy at the time. If I was here, Kazdan would still be alive right now. Not that he's the only one, however."

"What became of his killer?" Ciri asks.

"Something else I'll explain at my home."

"Interruption: Master, were are about to come in orbit of Raxus Prime." HK chimes in.

"Thank you HK. Turning off auto pilot. If anyone unbuckled their seat belts, now's the time to put them back on." Reid flips switch after switch, and hits button after button, as the hum of ship becomes a bit more quiet, and the hyperdrive powers down. The blue clouds seemingly fade out of existence, and the stars become visible once again, as the ship then jerks out of hyperspace, returning to its base speeds. After dropping out of hyperspace, the cockpit had a clear line of sight on Raxus Prime. Shades of dark and light brown, and grey paint the atmosphere, and there's wreckage of long since destroyed vessels, shuttles, and even warships orbit around the planet. The group was doubting Reid less and less the closer they got to the atmosphere.

"Are you sure this world is safe?" Geralt asks.

"As long as we stay inside. And believe me, of have no intentions of sending anyone out. I barely like going outside here myself, and this world can't kill me."

"Statement: Master, R4-C8 is sending in his code request."

"Forward it to me." Reid enters in the code, "AnF-1984" he types in, as they enter the arid atmosphere. "R4's given us clearance to land, taking us in."

"How long has that structure been there?" Geralt asks, pointing out to the crumbling Junk Jedi Temple.

"Kazdan Paratus started building it the day he arrived here. Given it's foundation, he had to do daily repairs to every corner of the temple. Now that he's gone, that place will be a pile of rubble in a few decades."

"Will that have a catastrophic effect?" Triss asks.

"I've been inside that temple. The parts that make up the foundation are not strong enough to have that kind of effect. Even if they were, the mountains of junk on this world would protect it." The Anselmo family home is then in view. "Home sweet home." The "home" as he put it, was more of a fortress. turrets mounted on the ceilings, anti-aircraft systems, shield emitters on the walls. Reid knew that this place wasn't a war center anymore, and the Empire had no idea that the place even existed, as his father saw to it that all records of its existence were destroyed, but he also knew that there was never a point in time where he couldn't be too careful.

"Take it you're father didn't use materials from this world to build this place." Geralt says.

"You would be right. I never took the time to research where everything orginated from, but he did say that he mostly used remains from warships of many different affiliations." The hangar bay doors opened up, and Reid slowly piloted the Vigilante to an easy landing, as the hangar bay doors shut behind them.

"Hangar bay doors sealed." A voice pipes up over the intercom. "Air filtration commencing."

"Air filtration?" Ciri asks.

"Nothing can be done to stop Raxus Prime's air from getting inside when the hangar bay doors are wide open." Reid says as he gets up, and walks with his group to the loading ramp. "So to compromise, my father installed an air filtration system, which produces clean air, while that of the planet's is pushed out through razor thin air vents, placed all over this room."

"Air filtration complete." The computer voice says over the intercom, as the Vigilante's loading ramp lowers.

"It's a pain in the ass doing maintenance on it, but with how my father built it, and how I updated it through the millennia, I only have to do so every fifty years. Last time I did was seven years ago."

"You never forget how to do it, in all that time?"

"No." Reid starts, as he walks through the hangar bay, heading towards his archives. "There's instructions for it. But even when I was Sith, I still used this place as my head quarters."

"Didn't the Jedi know where to find you then?" Yennefer asks him.

"No. There's a piece of technology that I built when I was a Sith. It attracts enough of the atmosphere and junk to hide it. The downside is it brings more of the atmosphere into the building. That's why I'm constantly looking for ways to improve the filtration system."

This place was amazing. It had to have been at least half as big as Nilfgaard's palace. And the wonder's of the interior were numerous to the aliens of this galaxy. Monitors keeping check of different galactic events in the making, consoles working as control centers to all of the systems of Reid's fortress, and R4 himself. No taller than a trash bin, yet two times as fat, painted black and grey, with a bright blue eye. The small droid rolls right up to Reid and beeps excitedly. "Great to be home R4. How's T3?" The second droid arrives when spoken of, and greets Reid with a happy beep. "How are you settling in bud?" The Silver platted droid contently beeps and does his little dance. "Glad to hear it." He turns back to his group. "R4 is called an astromech droid, making him a modern, and more advanced version of T3, a utility droid."

"I know this might seem cold to you, but why keep T3 then?" Ciri asks.

"It was a project I started six centuries ago. T3, much like HK, is based off of a droid that my ancestor, Revan travelled with. I began my search for the original droid's memory core, which is what a droid needs to even function. I found it, here on Raxus Prime, which I still don't know how it got here. But regardless, that core was to degraded to be put to use, so I had to build this T3 from the ground up. And I somehow managed to keep it exactly to the original's look, and function."

Geralt took a moment to take in this base, and his experience here so far. The sight of outer space was something that he hadn't even seen in his wildest dreams, and he believed he shared that sentiment with all of his friends. To go from a planet like Dantooine, to now one like Raxus Prime was a night and day type of experience to him, and he had only just arrived. And Reid's stronghold... the lights on the control panels, that undoubtedly kept tons of systems in this stronghold active, the 'computers' that gave quick access to trillions of bits of information. And these robots, non-sentient life forms, that Reid unabashedly treated as friends. Surely Triss and Yennefer were more interested in this galaxies wonders than he was, but this place gave Geralt wonders in and of himself. But there was one question that he wanted the answer to now.

"What's life like for you here, Reid?" He asked the ancient Jedi.

"As of late, difficult." He responds, leading them over to the central hub, which also served as his stronghold's database. Every major story that either occurred in the galaxy, or he had personally experienced in his long life, was stored inside of this console. Switching it on, he decided to focus on the past 100 years, when current events began to take place. Any other history he would speak of if asked about it. He fired up the console, and its holographic interface prepared to display images. "Until nearly two decades ago, the majority of the galaxy was apart of the Galactic Republic. Formed long before even my father's birth, the majority of the galaxy was allied with the Republic. It wasn't the ruling government of the entire galaxy, but Republic territories encompassed most of the galaxy. But then, things began to change, nearly 100 years ago." He went over, and pressed a button, pulling up an image of the current Galactic Emperor. "Sheev Palpatine, born 82 years ago, into a noble family on the planet Naboo, would grow up to become a major political figure in the Republic, becoming Chancellor at the age of 50, his education, and galactic events of the time playing a big role in helping him ascend as quickly as he did. As was the Force."

"The Force?" Yennefer says.

"The majority of the galaxy only new Palpatine as a politician. The Sith on the other hand, knew them as their master. The night before he was elected Chancellor, he murdered his master, and took the mantle of Darth Sidious. From there, he picked up an apprentice, an ex-Jedi going by Count Dooku," he pressed another button, Dooku's image was now projected over the console. "who went on to become the head of an separatist alliance, which ended up leading to the last war, called The Clone Wars. With his apprentice acting as the head of the enemy, and Palpatine himself the head of the Republic, he was the puppet master of the entire war. And along with that, he was slowly, and steadily manipulating the most famous Jedi of the war, Anakin Skywalker," He pressed another button, as Skywalker's image was now projected. "with the ultimate goal of making him his new apprentice."

"What was so special about Skywalker?" Ciri asked.

"Many believe he was conceived by the Force itself. Many more believed that this made him the prophesized Chosen One. I don't personally believe either. At any event, it didn't matter, Palpatine was successful. In one night, Palpatine made Anakin believe he was near death, at the hands of a Jedi Master named Mace Windu, and Anakin lashed out to protect the Chancellor, who then executed Windu. Skywalker knew that there was no turning back from there. Add that to the promise of power Sidious made to Skywalker, and he became known as Darth Vader, becoming the Sith Apprentice. That same night, Palpatine executed Order 66, and all at once, Jedi Commanders around the galaxy were betrayed by their troopers, and a legion of soldiers led by Darth Vader marched into the Jedi Temple and slaughtered almost all of the Jedi in the Temple. Vader confronted me, and he let me go, because he knew I couldn't beat him, and he couldn't kill me." He looked to the ground. "I never wished I could die, more than that moment in time."

Yennefer steps up to him. "Are you alright?" She asks.

He looks her deep in the eyes. "I'm fine." He lies, not wanting her to worry, too much. "Anyway, Vader's Jedi Master, a man known as Obi-wan Kenobi, realized that Vader had to be dealt with. He fought him on the volcanic world of Mustafar, and severed both legs and one arm, leaving what was left for dead. But Palpatine arrived in time to save him, which I later found out the hard way. With the Jedi dying, and the Separatists exterminated, Palpatine had his apprentice, and more power then anyone in the entire galaxy. He dissolved the Republic, and began todays Galactic Empire. Years later, A lone Jedi gathered opponents of the Empire, and began a Rebellion, whose ultimate goal is the restoration of the Republic. But they're struggling. They need a major victory soon, or they'll die a death."

"Were you this Jedi?" Triss asked.

"No. His name was Galen Marek. He sacrificed himself when the Rebellion's leaders were captured by the Emprie, and sparked of the inspiration that they are surviving on."

"And what's life like for you?" Geralt asks.

"Day to day chaos the majority of the time. Whenever I come back here, I have very little to worry about. But lately, I don't come here as much anymore. The Empire finished their construction of a shipyard in orbit of this planet, which I deliberately avoided when I was flying in here. It's smart, take the many, many miles of junk on the surface of the planet, polish it up a bit, and then send it through processing, to turn it into ore. Then, they send it from the surface, directly to the shipyard in space, and refine the ore into their warships. It was first declared open for business earlier this year, and so far they've built 12 warships per month. Doesn't sound like much, but given that an Imperial Star Destroyer is the biggest class of ship known to the galaxy at large, it is. And they built this second one larger than the last one. Overcompensating at its finest, it is."

"Why bother to destroy it, if they were just going to rebuild it?" Geralt asks.

"Because Galen knew that his backers needed proof that the Empire could be hurt. So he gave it to them. He knew they would rebuild it, but I was here when it happened, and the base was all the way on the other side of the planet, and I still felt the impact. And the event itself dominated Galactic news for weeks. Everyone knew that the Rebellion was beginning to take form."

"Are you a part of this Rebellion?" Ciri asks.

"I have several contacts in the Alliance, but I'm not a part, no. Whenever I find a Jedi, I send them there way. Not necessarily to fight, but the Rebellion needs healers as well. of course very few of them still have their lightsabers, so while some can serve as symbols, most are simply extraordinary soldiers, or doctors." Reid takes a moment to double check on something. After Order 66, there was nearly 80 Jedi still alive in the galaxy. "By the looks of these numbers, I found the only Jedi left unaccounted for, right before I landed in your world."

"What will you do now?" Geralt asks.

"Not sure. There is still a huge price on my capture, and a lot of bounty hunters are constantly looking to collect. The closest any of them ever came was a trandoshan named Bossk. He brought poison grenades with him, filled with toxins that went through the skin, which I'm not immune to. It had me knocked out cold, and I woke up imprisoned on his ship. I obviously managed to escape, but some of his 'friends' are trying to copy his methods. Basically, whatever I do, I need to be careful." He rubs at his chin, contemplating, and then pushes a button, showing a holographic image of the planet Dagobah. "This swamp world, a planet called Dagobah, is the home to the last Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Master Yoda. He is completely technologically isolated from the rest of the galaxy. However, the Force often gives him visions of the near future, of galactic events. He may be able to point me in the direction of this universe traveling Dark Jedi."

"A swamp world? We aren't exactly dressed for that." Ciri states.

"There's a clearing, big enough for my ship to touch down on. It's clear from anything that could ruin anyone's apparel, and it's right next to Yoda's hut, which is also clean."

"One last question. If your son hates you, how has he not sent the Empire down on this place?" Triss asks.

"Because he doesn't know this place is here. My father waited until I was 60 years old, to tell me of the places existence. Not long after, he died. And I loved my father. My son has hated me since he found out his inherited my immortality. That was right before I fell to the dark side. Him coming out and saying that he hated me, when I think about it, was a big catalyst to my fall. But regardless, I never told him about this place, only my daughter."

"Interjection: Master, Imperials are flying over the vicinity." HK says over the intercom. "Current flight path has their passing scheduled at around one hour and a half."

"Thank you HK."

"What now?" Geralt asks.

"Let me show you all around my base. If there's still time left, I'll think of something."


	10. Little Green Hermit

**Yeah, I know, the chapter title isn't the best. Bite me.**

* * *

Little Green Hermit

Reid was right, they all felt. Repetition was the key to becoming more used to space travel. It wasn't relaxing, but it was somewhat familiar. The Sorceress, and Ciri still stared in wonder, at the blue light of hyperspace, whilst Geralt conversed with Reid, to keep himself calm. "Tell me about this planet we're going to."

"It's a swamp world, called Dagobah." Reid says. "No established sentient life to be found, other than Master Yoda. No Jedi ever really likes coming here, due to the Dark Side energy, inherit to the planet. But that same energy is why Yoda came here; he knew his presence would be masked by the Darkness.

"What's his story?"

"He's closer to my age, than any one else in the galaxy, save my son. No one knows for certain what his species is called, and Yoda himself finds away to change the topic, whenever hes asked about it."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yen said as much. It's not my place to ask about Roach though. Anyway, Yoda has lived near 1,000 years. He's sickly, but he's been like that for a long time. I'm not sure he's ready to pass on yet. And in spite of the time in isolation, I know for a fact he has wisdom to offer."

"Statement: The ship will enter Dagobah's atmosphere, in approximately 2 minutes." The signal was coming from HK.

"Fasten your seat belts, everybody. I'm taking us in." Dagobah isn't a safe fly zone, but Reid had made this trip enough times, to safely navigate to the landing zone, with his eyes closed. Not that it made the bumpy ride any easier to sit through, for his companions. They all breathed a slightly uneasy sigh of relief, when it was all over. As they all got out of their seat, Reid spoke up. "One last thing about Master Yoda. When you meet him, keep in mind one of his most famous quotes. 'Size matters not.'" He then stood up out of his seat, and moved in front of his group. "And you'll see why, in a minute."

The loading ramp dropped down, as the coarse air filled the lungs of the vessel's passengers. This world wasn't pretty to look at, and it was damn near evil. But in this lone spot, there was somehow a kind of tranquility. No doubt caused by the specter of light that Yoda was. As the loading ramp lowered, a small, pointy eared green creature, walking along with the aid of a cane, came into view, and that was when Reid's companions realized why the quote was relevant this situation. This "Yoda" couldn't have been any bigger, or taller, then a Godling.

"Master Anselmo, returned you have." The small Grand Master greets.

"Glad to see you're hanging in there, Yoda. But you know I was never a Master."

The little green creature give his signature laugh. "In rank, true. But in experience, more so than myself, perhaps." The ancient Jedi then looks over to Reid's new team. "Your crew." He simply states

"Outsiders. That's an understatement."

"Very well." Yoda looks up, into the eyes of his old friend. "Troubled, you are Reid."

"I am. The Sith have a new weapon. A Dark Jedi, capable of mass teleportation. Not even just from one side of the galaxy, to the other. Across the entire universe."

Yoda grunts. This didn't seem beyond the realms of possibility for the Force, but the sheer scale of such a power, under the control of a Dark Jedi, was... troubling. "How did you this?"

"He used this power, to banish me to my companion's galaxy. How I returned is a long story."

"Pardon me, Master Yoda." Ciri interrupts. "You don't have any disbelief in this."

"No. In my long life, many possibilities have I seen, from the Force. Disbelief, I do not feel. Yet the scale of this power, alarming it is."

"Old friend, do you know anything about this Dark Jedi?"

"Even after near complete annihilation of our Order, continue to cloud the Force, the Emperor does. Numerous Dark agents the Emperor commands, difficult it makes it to track down one single agent."

"Then maybe you should attempt to track down multiple." Triss pipes up to suggest.

"M-hmm-hmm, outside the box your thinking is. Unfortunately, tried already I have. Unsuccessful I was. The Emperor himself the only being I could detect."

"Damn, all the good that does. Heavily fortified as he is, we would be massacred." Reid says.

"There must be a way." Geralt says.

"Perhaps we should rely on a vision, Master." Reid suggests.

"Through the darkness, a brief moment, we may be able to witness. But safe a large group here is not."

"Why's that, did Pirates run out of fuel, and land near here?"

"No, a danger local fauna has recently become. A pack of Dragonsnakes have moved close to my hut. Sneaky the beast has proven to be. Safe from it on my own, I am. But mask a groups presence from the beast, I cannot.

"Sounds like a job for a witcher." Yen says, looking at Geralt.

"Your silver sword better be sharp, my friend. those are some hard skinned beasts."

"A dull silver sword is a sin in the eyes of a witcher."

"Witcher?" Yoda is completely out of the know, toward Geralt's profession.

"I'll explain what I witnessed, while Geralts gone."

"Anything you can tell me about what I'm looking for?"

"It's a big bastard you'll be hunting my friend. A Dragonsnake can stand anywhere between two, and six meters tall. Now it may have dragon in its name, but it has no wings, so don't worry about it changing up the fight.

"To combat the creature, wise it would be, to keep yourself out of its sight."

"You may be a larger man, but you're a quick one yourself, so you shouldn't have any issue with that. If you need to slow the beast down, keep in mind that its scales are weak to fire."

"Got it. Which way did you say you saw this Dragonsnake?" Geralt asks Yoda.

"To the northeast. Easy is traversal over the terrain. Have to walk long to find a trail, you will not."

"Here, take this." Reid hands Geralt a comlink. "It's a portable communication device. It has a direct line to my own comlink, so all you have to do is push the button, and I'll get your call. If there's any information you need for your hunt, just ask."

"Alright. Let me head out, and get this over with."

"I'm coming with you." Triss says to him. "They said this Dragonsnake is weaker to fire. You know I can help."

Geralt smiles. "Then lets go."

Ciri step up to Geralt. "Be careful."

"I would've thought you wanted to come."

"I'm interested to see what I can learn from these two."

"We'll be back."

Half an hour later...

The further away that they got from Yoda's hut, the thicker the fog became. For as easy as the terrain was, just as the little Jedi had said it was, the fog was what the real difficulty in traveling on this world. If only Reid was here with them, he could have pushed it to the side. Luckily, Triss was here to light a flame, and guide them. Also luckily, the fog wasn't never ending. And as the air cleared, Geralt had a scent of something, hoping that it was his first lead to the Dragonsnake.

"Think I got something." He says, following over to the origin of the smell. Footprints tend to visually disappear immediately after they are put into the ground. But this Dragonsnake's footprint was still visible to the naked eye. Geralt used his own senses, to see how big the print really was. "Well shit, by this footprint, it looks like this bastard stands at five meters."

"We better find it fast then." Triss says.

Geralt looks upward, keeping his eyes on the tracks, when he sees a smaller creature, torn in half. He walks up to the corpse, and examines the creature. It looked to be an overgrown praying mantis-like creature. While not as tall as their prey, it's skin was rough and tough, in spite of the fact that there was evidently very little struggle on the end of the attacker. Looking up a little bit further, saw more bits of the creatures remains.

"This Dragonsnake wasn't looking for food. This beast is killing for sport." He rose up to his feet, and turned to Triss. "Now we really need to find this fucker." In the distance, there was noise, something between a hum and a hiss caught both of their attentions. "It's coming from the same direction that the tracks lead to."

"Let's go."

The fog quickly picked back up after they left the scene of the smaller creature's murder, but Geralt's senses never lost track of the footprints. Triss' fire was now more for herself, than for the both of them. Coming to another clearing from the fog, the first thing to catch Geralt's eyes is perturbed ground, showing evidence of a large creature having just laid down to rest. The trail did not end here, and Geralt decided that he'd rather not fight this Dragonsnake in the fog. "We're more likely to lure this bastard here, than find it anywhere else."

"You're looking to use bait?"

"Exactly my plan. Let me call Reid." Geralt pulled the link off of his belt, and pushed the button. Immediately, a light blue image of Reid was projected by the device.

"What's going on Geralt?" He asks the witcher.

"Can you hear me?" Geralt asks, unsure of how exactly this device works.

"I can. What news do you have for us?"

"We still haven't found the Dragonsnake yet, but we found a torn in half body of a smaller creature. No signs that the Dragonsnake was looking for food. This big bastard is killing for sport."

"That's never a good thing to hear, about a Dragonsnake that size."

"Exactly. Now, I've come across clearing, where it looks like the Dragonsnake took some time to rest. I think I can bait it back to this location, but I need to know what I can use as bait."

"There's a few options. But the two easiest are what I would recommend, since for the others you wouldn't know what to look for. The first option is to find a live, lesser animal, that the Dragonsnake may decide to use for sport. Your other option is to go back to where you found the corpse, and bring it back to the location you want to lure the Dragonsnake out to."

"How would that be effective?" Triss asks.

"The Dragonsnake's instincts. Killing for sport or not, a Dragonsnake tends to eat the corpses of its prey. And their kills have certain calling cards to them, one that actually scares off other animals, looking to make the corpse their own meal."

"So if we choose that route, there's no need to get back to the body in a hurry?"

"None at all. And a word of advice: If I were you, I would go with that option. It'll be easier, take less time than bringing a live animal to the location, and there's less danger involved, obviously."

"Then that's the option that we're going with."

"If that's the case, let me send you some help." Reid makes a call to his ship, and HK is added to this conversation. "Vigilante, do you copy?"

"Affirmative: Your signal is coming in clear, master. What is it you require?"

"I put a tracking device on my new companion, Geralt. He's heading to a certain location. I want you to meet up with him there, move a corpse to another location, and then help Geralt bring down a Dragonsnake."

"Statement: Yes Master. I shall aid the meatbags in their hunt, with tremendous joy." The droids line to the call is then cut, and it's just Geralt and Reid again.

"Is he gonna call us that the entire time?"

"No. When he's waiting for prey to come to him, he doesn't say a word. One more thing: Depending on how recent the kill was, be prepared to wait. Dragonsnakes can go to up to ten hours, without eating."

"Wait, what was that about a tracking device?"

"Reid out." He immediately cuts the call. Cutting the line, Reid returns back to speak with Yoda, and the others.

"Did you really sneak something by Geralt?" Yennefer asks.

"It's the smallest thing actually, easy to overlook, no matter how attuned your senses are. All I had to do was ask to examine one of his blades."

"Clever." Ciri says.

"Have to be. Dirty tactics are essential to my freedom, in this time."

"Unfortunate times, indeed. Struggle, the Rebellion continues to. A Jedi to serve as a figurehead, a leader, useful to such it would prove to be."

Reid shakes his head. "Yoda, I'm not joining the Rebellion. Not while many more of our brothers are in danger."

"Making yourself a prime target for the Empire, you are. However drawn away, attention will be from surviving Jedi. But know that they cannot maintain full command of you, they will. Free to aid Jedi still lost in the wind, you will be. Handle it, you can."

"Enough blaster bolts can still knock me out."

"Then deflect the bolts."

Reid chuckles, conceding. "As I've been saying since the Rebellion was formed, I'll think about it, Grand Master."

"All that I ask, as always it is."

"How exactly has the rebellion been struggling?" Yennefer chimes in.

Reid realized that he hadn't exactly given to much detail into the war. They were in this galaxy, so they had the right to know. Pursing his lips, and shaking his head, Reid prepared to tell every relevant, and embarrassing detail of the best hope for the galaxy to be rid of the Empire, a best hope that had yet to get legs underneath itself. "Where do I even start?"

"If it's that bad, then why not from the beginning?" Ciri states.

Reid smiles. "Obvious, but logical. The Rebellion was born at a meeting of wealthy, influential, and Force sensitive individuals, on the planet Corellia. A man named Galen Marek emerged from no where, literally. No one knew who he was, where he came from, or why he fought like a Jedi. Through some incredible feats of power, he inspired Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothama, three Imperial senators, who openly denounced the Emperor to take a stand. On that very same day however, Darth Vader himself, along with his personal Imperial military legion the five hundred and first, blasted their way into the meeting, took the Rebel leaders prisoner, and seemingly killed Marek. It was the first the galaxy had ever seen of the Empire's most deadly weapon: the Death Star. A moon-sized planet killer." Reid chuckled to himself, as a sudden realization hit him. "I guess Revan had family."

"What?" Ciri questions.

"I just realized that my ancestor Revan, and Galen Marek share the same surname. I find it highly unlikely that he and I were related, but the I find the thought interesting. But I'm getting of topic. Marek barely survived, healed up, and used the Force to pinpoint where his allies had been taken. In the end, he sacrificed himself, to ensure the Rebel leaders escape. His sacrifice is what keeps their spirits high, and drives them to fight. But thus far, it hasn't been enough.

"But recently, given to the rebellion, an opportunity was. An opportunity brought about, by Darth Vader's mistake."

"What sort of mistake?" Yen asks.

"A mistake that led to the Rebellion securing brief control of the Empires cloning facilities on Kamino. Those cloning facilities are where the Empire stored a sample of an elite Mandalorian combatant, named Jango Fett. They would use this sample to clone the entirety of their army, which is why their army is as feared as it is. In the brief time that the Rebellion held Kamino, they evacuated a large number of the employees that had basically been turned into slaves on the world, after a Rebellion that the Kaminoans themselves attempted to give birth to, before the 501st shut them down. After these two major incidents, the Empire began to clone more soldiers from a variety of templates. The 501st themselves are all still cloned from Fett's DNA, although they are now cloned at an entirely different facility, offworld. Now, since there aren't as many workers as their once was, the Empire has begun to recruit, or conscript soldiers, from civilian populace. And since they need soldiers to fight the war, also with other DNA templates being from people who were not on Fett's level, the average Imperial soldier is poorly trained. Now, the Empire's true military strength, lies in the numbers the cloning facilities can churn out."

"But what was Darth Vader's mistake?"

"He attempted to- and was successful- clone Galen Marek. Smart in theory. Before Marek became founder of the Rebellion, he was Vader's own apprentice.

"How was he able to do that?" Ciri asks, dumbfounded

"It really shouldn't have been possible. A Jedi's unique genomes should make it impossible to make a clone of any one of us, no matter how powerful they are, same going for the Sith. But while his allegiances may have changed, whether he was called Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader, one thing always remained the same: his stubbornness. All in secret, he used the most brilliant minds in the Empire, and out of it as well. Months, turning into a year passed, many bodies were thrown in to Kaminos vast oceans, because they all turned out to be failures. But eventually, he succeeded, in creating two. One of which, perfect in his eyes. The other, well he tried to kill the other, and the clone rebelled against him, and escaped Kamino. Not long later, the clone returned with Rebellion in tow. Of course, the battle that followed didn't go well for the Rebels at first, but eventually, they pulled off something almost as impossible as capturing Coruscant, and they secured Kamino, and even took Vader prisoner. But of course, eventually Vader escaped, and the Empire took Kamino back."

"Yet, at the end of the day," Ciri started. "The victory itself wouldn't have been possible without a mistake on Darth Vader's part."

"Yes. Hell they wouldn't have even known where Kamino was, if Marek's light clone hadn't have brought coordinates with him, that would point the Empire in the right direction. They also wouldn't have captured Vader, were it not for one of my Imperial spies sabotaging the Dark Marek clone's TIE fighter, so he couldn't get to the location of where they captured him at, so fast."

"I don't, but for obvious reasons, I want them to win. I stay on top of all the events, with agents I have on both sides, and whenever I see an opportunity to lend a hand indirectly, I take full advantage of those opportunities."

"I get the feeling you actually enjoy being a bit of a puppet master."

"I take joy in a number of things." Reid then adds, looking directly at Yen, "Sights, for example."

"You're the worst." She says to him, as he laughs slyly.

"Change, you never do Master Anselmo. Still numerous, your exploits are." Yoda chimes in.

"Yoda!" Reid states. He may realize that that wasn't exactly what Yoda meant, but Yoda himself undoubtedly didn't.

"Numerous." Yennefer says, obviously finding this entertaining. "Please do tell Master Yoda."

"There's nothing to talk about," Reid says, somewhat panicked. "Yoda doesn't realize how that can be taken out of context."

"Oh I'm sure, just as I was about Geralt's word." she responds, teasingly. "Please, do tell my new friend."

"I think I might have left something on the ship," Ciri speaks up, wanting to leave, before this got awkward. "I'll return in an hour, or two." She didn't care at all if the loading ramp was still lowered, or not.

One hour later...

HK dropped the corpse of the small creature to the floor. They had their trap, but had no idea how far away their prey was. Knowing this, HK brought along a tool to aid them. He pulled off a medium length technological blaster from his waist.

"What are you doing?" Geralt asks.

"Answer: This is no weapon. This is a radar gun. It is capable of searching an area, from over a 500 mile area. Addendum: I shall use it to get a good idea of how far away our target is, and which direction it is. Conclusion: This will allow us to make whatever preparations we prefer to make, in this situation."

"What does that mean, for you?" Triss asks.

"Answer: For now, it means that I must keep an eye on the radar, which currently shows that our target is approximately 75 miles away from our current position. Offer: In the meantime, I shall explain to you both how this radar gun works, if you would like."

"I think I'd rather meditate, since we didn't bring any sort of food with us." Geralt responds.

"I second that." Triss adds.

"Confusion: The Master did not say that you two were Jedi."

"We're not, but meditation still works for us."

"Affirmative: Understood. I shall attempt to alert you to take positions, as the creature grows closer." The droid looks over to the witcher, and sorceress, who have already sunken deep into their meditations. "Scoff: Meatbags." the droid states, after a couple of seconds of silence.

Back in the Vigilante...

The first time she had walked inside of this ship, the lights, and technology that Ciri had laid her eyes on had her hooked. But before now, she had yet to have her chance to explore the rest of Reid's vessel. She of course stayed out of Reid's room, as she wouldn't go in there, without his permission. She gazed at the engines, in complete wonder of how exactly they managed to make this large piece of metal fly. She examined the controls in the cockpit, curious how exactly to control the ship, in flight. Then she went to the cargo hold.

There wasn't much 'cargo' in the hold. "Makes sense. He's an immortal, so he doesn't need much." She observes. However, there was a charging station for his droids, where T3, and R4 were currently hooked into. Not that Ciri knew that was what it's purpose was. Looking further into the cargo hold, Ciri saw a smaller version of the computer that Reid used back at his home, to display the holographic images, of the major players in the Galactic Civil War. She walked closer to the computer, and saw that it was labeled. "Garrus" it said. Ciri remembered, Garrus was the name of Reid's son. She was curious. All that she, or her family knew about Garrus thus far, was that he was a Dark Jedi. Taking a brief second to think about, she decided that she'd rather ask Reid for forgiveness, than permission. Pressing a button, a computerized voice spoke to her.

"Personal logs accessed. Please choose a subject." The feminine voice said to her.

"Garrus Anselmo." She said, after recovering from the shock, of the sudden voice.

"Logs on your son accessed. Select a folder."

"Folder?" She took a moment to think about her next move. She didn't want to risk alerting Reid. "What are the names of all the folders?"

"There are three folders: Early Hatred, Further Estrangement, and Post-Order 66, the last of which, chronicles events from the last 20 years."

"Open all the logs, from the last folder."

"There are only three logs. The first dates exactly five years after the night of Order 66. The second eleven years, two months, 1 week, and 2 days after Order 66. The third and final log, was recorded four months, 3 weeks, and 6 days ago."

"Play the first log."

"Accessing log."

A holographic image of Reid then pops up, as his distressed voice speaks. "Force. What a terrible day. Nothing really to talk about, as far as the century leading up to Order 66 is concerned. I'm gonna say that my last fight with my son, was 162 years ago, but I'd have to check my logs to be certain about that. Not that it matters any more, after I just barely avoided capture by my son. One of my lightsabers now needs to be repaired, and just like every single fight before, I've made no progress in getting through to him." He takes a moment to take a hard sigh, rubbing at his forehead. "Centuries trying to figure out a solution to this problem, yielding absolutely no results. If only his mother was still alive. She didn't hate me, and he loved her more than anyone else, in his life." He then lightly chuckles. "Hell, if my mother was here, her wisdom may very well provide me with the answers I need. Shit, maybe he just needs a good woman. Just, how can..." He shakes his head, stopping himself. "End log." His image then cuts out.

"His son misses his mother. A catalyst no doubt." Ciri muses. "Play the second log in the folder."

"Accessing log."

"Back when the Emperor was the Republic's Chancellor, I spoke to him about my son, because at that point, I had lost every incentive as to where he was. It was the first time I had ever done that, and the last thing the galaxy needs is an immortal Sith Lord. If only I had known at the time." Reid shakes his head, obviously musing at who the Chancellor truly was. "He never managed to find him, and I doubt he ever even spent any sort of time, at all, towards finding him. Now however, it looks like my son is trying to get some notice. A group of locals on Naboo, were attempting to rise up, and take control of an Imperial supply cache, not far from the Gungans kingdom. More raiders than anything admittedly, so it's no surprise that they had their plans written out, and detailed." He pauses to think, then continues. "I know my son's handiwork. He slaughtered the raiders, and left their plans behind. He's looking to be recognized. My fight with him, a few years ago, managed to help me get back on top of his actions, for the first time in far too long. I don't want him to be in the Empire. I went to Naboo, cleared out the evidence. Now, it just looks like the raiders were killed by the Gungans." Reid clenches at the bridge of his nose, frustrated. "Son of a bitch. I've got to make this my primary focus. End log." His image cuts.

"He wants to join the Empire. Garrus hates his father. The Empire is his best chance to capture him. Play the most recent log in the folder."

"Accessing log."

Reid starts the log, with a incredibly hard sigh, and his image shows him practically strangling his forehead. "Garrus is in the Empire. So many times in my life, my worst nightmares have come true. Fuck, I was really hoping this one would be the one that didn't." He straightens up, and refocuses. "One of my contacts in the Empire recently received a new Captain of his frigate. The captain introduced himself as Garrus Anselmo. He described him, said that he had yellow eyes. That's the only descriptor I needed. It's my son, no question. I'm not surprised that my son climbed the ranks quickly, he's hyper-intelligent. I didn't tell my contact of my son's Force sensitivity, as that would only make him nervous around him, which is that last thing he needs to feel around my boy. I simply told him to keep a straight face, and keep a calm mind around him, as he is incredibly attentive. Closest way to tell as much of the story as I can, that there is." He looks down to the floor. "Now what?" He simply asks himself. "End log." His image cuts one last time.

Suddenly the computerized voice fills the entire cargo hold. "Unit designate 'T3-M4' charging completed, droid is now powering up." Quickly, Ciri presses the same button that turn the computer on, and it luckily shuts the computer back off. She walks over to greet the droid, and it beeps at her once. "Hi." Beeping at her once again, and while she couldn't understand what the droid was saying, she could tell that it was upset with her. Then, the voice speaks again. "T3-M4 says that he overheard what you said, at the Raxus Prime homestead. Informative: Reid tasked me with translating anything that both T3-M4, and R4-C8 says to you, and you're companions."

"Thank you for that." Ciri bends down in front of the little droid. "I would like to apologize to you, little one. I'm a complete stranger to this place, and I have many questions. That one was out of line." The droid beeps a short series.

"Translation: Indeed, it was."

She lightly chuckles. "When I really think about, along with Reid paying tribute to his ancestor, You are absolutely adorable." The droid first looks at her, it's eye becoming slightly brighter. It then rapidly spins it's head around, and moves it's front legs forward, and back again, making Ciri giggle.

"Informative: A physical response towards an organic, such as this, in a utility, or astromech droid, represents affection toward the organic." Ciri smiles brightly in response to her new found friend. Still, in the back of her mind, the story she had just learned of Reid and his son obviously, by the number of logs that were certainly in the other folders, she knew enough to feel saddened by the tale.

Hours later, and miles away...

A droid has no care towards time, especially not one based off of an assassin droid's original design. HK could've waited another hour watching the dot on the radar, representing his target, and wouldn't have made a sound. But it wasn't at all necessary. Reattaching the radar gun to it's waist, the droid readies the sniper rifle hanging from his back, and heads over to awaken the witcher, and the sorceress. "Alert: Meatbags, our target is 10 miles from our current position."

"Heard ya." Geralt says, as he rises up to his feet. "What's your plan?"

"Answer: That rock formation behind you is the perfect position to leave me hidden. How you and your female companion choose to take position, is entirely up to you." The droid quickly turns away, and scales up the rock formation, going prone, and preparing to take aim.

"Triss, the Dragonsnake will be here soon." She was still meditating, until this point.

"Okay. What's the plan?"

"First, do you have a spell that can mask our scent, so that the creature is focused on the corpse?"

"No, but I did bring a potion from home, in case we were in this kind of situation."

"Only one?"

"We'll have to share." Popping the top off, she downs a single sip, which is enough, sneering as she sips. She hands the vial again, and it's the exact same for him. "Now what?"

"Pick a tree off to the right, and hide. I'll do the same off to the left. I'm not entirely sure, but I think the droid will shoot on the first bite. When he does, blast the Dragonsnake, and we'll go from there."

"Okay." She reaches up, and kisses him, before they both pick their own tree. Minutes later, it became evident just how massive this thing was. The creature was at this point, by Geralt's estimate, still four and a half miles away, and the ground was already shaking. Up to this point, Geralt had been wondering if this creature would classify as an animal, or a monster, and now he knew, as his medallion was beginning to lightly vibrate. Now being able to tell that this creature was covering .1 miles at least every six seconds, Geralt draws his silver sword, from his back, then stilled his breathing, and listened. No longer feeling the ground shake, all he hears is the steps of the Dragonsnake. They're loud, but so is the steps of a giant. No matter what this thing was capable of, Geralt was ready. HK was always ready, and once the Dragonsnake came into her view, Triss was ready as well.

The ground was now shaking harder than ever, as the creature enters the clearing, grunting, drooling, and sniffing in the direction of it's victim. It was definitely hungry, as its stomach cause a shaking sensation, in and of itself. This was a much needed advantage. Geralt had predicted that HK would wait until the Dragonsnake took its first bite. He was wrong. As soon as the Dragonsnake leaned its neck down, it was blasted right on the dome, angrily roaring in response. Triss' first attack was with lightning, knowing that the creature was likely resistant to fire. However, the creature looked right in Geralt's direction, and saw him coming, swiping at him, as Geralt rolled out of the way. Triss teleports behind the creature, and zaps his tail for a distraction, and Geralt seizes the opportunity, and slashes right at the creatures left arm, as HK from his position, takes another shot at the dome.

Now even more angry, the Dragonsnake begins to buck around wildly, stomping at the ground, and swinging around its tail. Triss barely teleports in time, and Geralt forms and idea on the fly. He surrounds himself in his explosive Quen sign, and rolls right into the creatures stomping, causing damage, as his shield blows up onto the Dragonsnake's leg. Taking the chance, Geralt slashes at the injured leg, as it lands, and severing it. As the creature struggles to stand, and flails about in pain, HK blasts the creatures head, three times, in rapid succession, allowing Geralt to get into perfect position, and slash it's head clean off, as the rest of the body twitches, dead. It was a mess, a big one at that, but the trophy hunter Dragonsnake was dead.

"You cut off its head?" Triss asks Geralt.

"Force of habit. Probably could've buried my blade in its neck."

"Analysis: All that matters, is that the target is neutralized."

"For once, I agree." Triss says. "Let's head back."

Several hours later...

Yoda sat on his bed, comfortable, relaxed, and completely serene as he meditated for some form of vision, to lead Reid to his new primary target. A long meditation was something that many of Reid's past companions quickly grew used to, but this was the first that all of his new companions had ever experienced with it. After an hour had passed, Geralt grew concerned.

"Is he okay?" He asked Reid.

"He's fine. Even for the best of us, tracking someone down through the Force, isn't easy."

"Well, it is a whole galaxy."

"How was your hunt?"

"Easier then I thought it'd be. That first shot your droid took really disoriented the big bastard, right from the start."

"Glad he could be of service."

"Plenty quiet too, at least until the thing was dead."

"Sounds like HK."

"Master Anselmo," Yoda suddenly speaks, finally having a trail. "Sit with me. Share my visions with you, I will."

"Very well." Reid steps in front of his old friend, quickly slipping into his own meditative trance. After a brief moment, he sees what Yoda has seen.

"Speak of the visions." Yoda instructs. "What do you see?"

Reid takes a deep breath, in and out, as he sorts through the initial haziness of the visions flooding his mind. And then, his clairvoyance begins to make sense of it all. "I see the Dark Jedi, investigating the location where I land my ship, whenever I travel to Dantooine. Looks like the past. Maybe before I fought him." His second vision is of a scene on the bridge of an Imperial warship, cleared of everyone, save the Dark Jedi, and Darth Vader. "Now he's training lightsaber combat, with Darth Vader. Looking to be better prepared to fight me, perhaps?" A third vision remains on an Imperial warship, but this time, to the Admiral's quarters. There, the Dark Jedi approaches an Imperial admiral, and although Reid cannot hear a word of what is said, he can tell both that the two men are close, and who the Imperial admiral is. "Gilad Pellaeon."

"Former Republic Admiral?" Yoda asks.

"Turned Imperial Admiral. They are indeed one in the same, my friend."

"What's important about him?" Triss asks.

"I'm not sure. Neither one of us can hear what they are saying, meaning that this happened in the past. I don't know what the relationship is, be it friends, or family. All I know is Pellaeon is our key."

"Master Anselmo, one more vision, I am seeing." Yoda interrupts. Refocusing, Reid take in his friend's vision, this one he can hear perfectly. Whatever he was seeing, either happened in the current day, or was happening at this very moment.

 _The Emperor sat on his throne, staring out of his observation window, of the Death Star. The intercom on the arm of his throne suddenly spoke to him, as one of his employees spoke, alerting him of the arrival of his personal favorite Dark Jedi._

 _"Send him up." He told the Imperial officer who alerted him. As the elevator came to a halt, the sound of the Dark Jedi's boots was heard clanking at a louder, and louder volume. Behind him, the Dark Jedi in question kneeled to a knee, respecting his Dark Lord. "You summoned me, my Lord."_

 _"Indeed I did." The Emperor stated, as he turned to look at his favorite agent. "You may rise. It would seem as though Reid has somehow managed to find a way back to our galaxy."_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _"That is as of yet, unknown. However, he has been spotted, by our agents on Dantooine, in the company of four new companions, possibly from the very galaxy you choose to banish him to."_

 _"Send me after him again, my Lord, and I will ensure that he is sent to a new galaxy, entirely."_

 _"In due time. Anselmo quickly slipped back into the dark. However, I have arranged for four of the Empire's best agents to capture Reid's new companions in the meantime. Two of the very best agents stationed on the Death Star itself, shall see to the capture of the white-haired man, and red-haired woman, while Reid Anselmo's very son shall seek to the capture of the white-haired woman. The final target, reported to be a raven-haired woman, will be captured by the elite bounty hunter, Boba Fett. You shall then interrogate all of the captured targets, with the exception of Garrus Anselmo's target, whom Garrus shall interrogate himself."_

 _"As you desire, my Lord. Whatever horrors experienced by these three individuals, shall be nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side. And once I have the information I need, I shall see to it that Reid will never return, again."_

That was all the Reid himself needed to see. His eyes shot open, as he now had the majority of the information he needed, and more. "What all did you see?" Ciri asks.

"The Emperor. He called our Dark Jedi target to come and visit him, where he told him that they know that I'm back. They also know that all four of you are with me."

"What? How?" Triss asks.

"They had agents, scouts on Dantooine. Fuck, I should've known they'd be watching my ship."

"What now?" Geralt says.

"Now you keep that comlink, and the three of you are getting one two. If we get separated, I need you all to be able to call both me, and the ship, at a moments notice, so that someone can get to you."

"Do you know who is hunting us, Reid?" Yennefer says.

"I don't know who they're sending after Geralt and Triss, but Ciri, they've sent my son after you."

Ciri frowned, as she had been thinking more and more about Reid, and his son, ever since she heard his logs. There was no way this was anything other than a coincidence, but she still couldn't help but find that odd. "Really? Did they say why?"

"No. Just keep in mind, my Son is a Dark Jedi himself, one who has trained for centuries." He looks over to Yen, wanting to tell her something else, given how well he himself knew Boba Fett. "Yen, they hired a bounty hunter to capture you. His name, is Boba Fett." He says with a rough sigh.

"Is there something bad about that?" She says, with blissful ignorance.

"Yeah, he's the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. That's saying something, considering this is possibly the golden age of bounty hunters, in this galaxy. He even almost capture me, on three different occasions, one of which was on my own ship." He looks her dead in the eyes. "Basically, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while."

* * *

 **High drama. Well... at least I think so anyway. Anyways, sorry about how much time it put to get this chapter up, It wasn't intentional, but one of my biggest issues is that I always have a hard time writing up chapters that I intend to be long ones. The next one won't take this long, I promise.**


End file.
